His Life
by lda-cullen
Summary: Sasha reflects on his years at the Rock when he is finally married with a wife and child.
1. A Belov Morning

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Make It or Break it. All characters belong to ABC Family and the writers. Even though I wish I owned Sasha Belov..lol. **

He didn't know how he got here. He's been coaching at the Rocky Mountain Gymnastics Training Center for years now. It's been eight years. Wonderful, passionate, hard, and grueling things have happened in the eight years that he has been here. He has changed so much as a coach, a person, and a man. He found what he was searching for: love, happiness, completeness, and of course gymnastics. He came looking to find a golden gymnastics team, but in searching for his prestigious team, he found so much more. Something..**someone**..more important than any gymnastics award or routine that he has ever completed as a coach or gymnast. He found love. He found life. He found a home. All of this was in the one person he didn't expect to find it in: one of his gymnasts'.

He woke up at 3:30 on a Friday morning to get ready to go to the Rock. On his way to the kitchen he peaked in his 4 year old son Alexander's room. He was sleeping peacefully, just like a four year old should be sleeping. After leaving his son's room, he went to get his famous breakfast: Shredded Wheat's and milk. He was in a good mood today. He has seen his beautiful wife and his pride and joy. Thinking of his wife sometimes amazed him. Even after eight years she still takes his breath away with the passion she has for him, their son, and…after all this time..Gymnastics. As he was eating his breakfast...he thought back of how he met his wife.

_EIGHT YEARS EARLIER_

_ He stepped out of the car and faced a building with gray bricks and a red roof. "Great, I got dragged out of California for this place? What the hell was I thinking listening to Steve Tanner…I'm a bloody idiot. There is nothing special about this place." He stepped through the door and was shocked at what he saw: polished floors, sturdy spring board floors, gleaming even and uneven bars, and his specialty...the rings high above the mats. He was dragged from his observation of the gym by a tall muscular man said to be Alex Cruz. He was told of the agreements and contracts if he were to take this coaching job. He looked at the gymnast on the floor. Four of them were in the center of the floor staring back at him. One in particular caught his eyes immediately. She was in a purple leo with hair in a tight bun. She looked like the most sensible and stable one out of the group. She looked at him with dark blue eyes and a determined look on her face. That is the first thing that entranced him about her. From that moment on, he wanted to know her, teach her, and coach her. She was the one to convince him to stay. The motivation he had to stay was all around this one gymnast; this one young woman, who unbeknownst to her and himself at the time, had captured his heart. _

Thinking back it wasn't the looks that drew him in. It was her passion, dedication, and her determined nature. Over the next year, he didn't know it, but he was slowly, steadily, and passionately, falling in love with a gymnast ten years younger than him. Not just any gymnast...no...A gymnast he himself was coaching. Shaking himself from his thoughts he got up and put his bowl in the dishwasherand headed up stairs to grab his gym bag from the master bedroom. He walked in the room to find his wife still sleeping. He looked at her with loving eyes. He watched as her chest rose and fell with each delicate breath she took. He looked at her blonde hair fanned out across the pillows saturating them with her rose scent that he loved so much. His eyes traveled down to her hand splayed out across her swollen belly. She was the epitome of perfection and beauty in his eyes. He walked over with slow, balanced steps as to not make noise to wake her. He bent down to brush a lock of creamy hair from her face. As he did, he let his fingers trail down her cheek, stopping to place them on her hand that was on her belly. He to, splayed is hand across her belly, marveling at the wonderful gift that they created. He seemed to fall in love with her all over again, every day. He stood there remembering when he first realized he had feelings for her.

_SEVEN YEARS EARLIER _

_ They were at nationals competing for spots on the national team. He walked over to her, looked at her determined face and knew that she would do whatever it took to get on the national team. He told her she was ready and that she would do a wonderful job. He watched as she chalked up her hands and got into the starting position. Halfway through she was doing good, but then he seen it: the way her arms looked when they were turning, he just knew that something was going wrong. He watched as she fell: ironically even in her fall...to him she looked like a falling angel. A mere few seconds after she hit the mat he was at her side. The only things going through his head was "Not her, anyone, but her. I can't lose her." It was there, by her broken body, in front of hundreds, that he realized that he loved her. _

He smiled, thinking, that the fall she took, was the thing that really brought them together. It was the foundation and event that truly brought them together. After her fall, he vowed to help her be the best again. When she was well and able to practice again, he spent all of his energy and time helping her. He spent more of his time with her than anyone else. The late nights and early mornings brought them together. The things she did for him when no one else trusted him as a coach stayed with him, even now. It seemed that when everything fell apart with everything in his life, she was there, helping him as he helped her. He almost lost everything he had in his career... just for her, yet again. He looked at the clock on the bedside table. It read 5:30 A.M. He was shocked. He had been staring at her for an hour. He bent down to kiss her cheek and caress her belly when his phone went off. _DAMN IT. _He reached in his jeans to grab it.

"Belov" he said quietly into the phone, as to not wake up his wife.

"Ah...Belov..I was just calling to remind you of the nationals practice today. I know with Payson and Alexander you are busy, so you probably forgot. You being a family man and all now." Eileen Beels. The bane of Sasha Belov's existence. After years of coaching and many arguments she still got under his skin and irritated him to no end.

"No Eileen. I did not forget. I might have a pregnant wife and a four year old son at home, but I can balance my life and schedule. Unlike some people I know." Sasha retorted.

"Well at least I didn't have to resort to marrying one of my gymnasts to have a family. Unlike some people I know" Eileen knew she went too far with that last comment, but she didn't really care. Belov thinks he's still it.

He chuckled softly, thinking, "_Leave it up to Beels to bring up the most important things in my life and make it sound horrid every time she talks to me." _

"No Beels, I just fell in love. Something I don't think you're capable of. Before I end this misery with you…anything else?" Sasha asked with the air of sarcasm.

"No Belov. That's all." Eileen hung up after that.

He stared at his phone and noticed the time read 5:50. "Bloody hell. Just my luck to be late. Today of all days."

He stared at his wife thinking how lucky he is to have her. He bent down to kiss her forehead when he noticed her dark blue eyes looking at him.

"Sorry love, I didn't mean to wake you. I was just on the phone with Beels. Reminding me of the National Team practice at the gym today. Like I'd forget that. How are you feeling? Want me to get anything?" Sasha was asking all of this as he was getting his bag.

"Sasha, I'm six months pregnant, not an invalid. No I don't need anything. Thank you though." She huffed her response. She used to be a gymnast and the characteristics have never left her. Even after all these years.

"Alright love. I, obviously have to go to the gym according to Beels for the practice. I should be home around noon for lunch and then be back by three. If you need anything at all, please, please, please Payson, don't be stubborn and not call. I don't want anything happening to you." Sasha said.

"Alright, alright. No need to go all coach on me. If anything happens I'll call. I promise. " Payson only agreed to call, because she really wasn't feeling good today.

"Alright love. I would say stop by, but Beels is on a warpath, and I don't want you seeing me be, er…less than gentlemanly." Sasha said with little humor.

"Sasha, just do me a favor….don't kill each other. Please. Alexander needs his father; I need my husband; and our little girl needs her father when she gets here." She said that with tears in her eyes.

"We...we're…a girl…we're having a girl?" he asked with tears in his eyes. It took a lot for the legendary Sasha Belov to cry, but finding out he was going to have a little girl brought the water works to his eyes. Payson's face glowed with love as she took Sasha's hand and placed it were there little girl was safe and protected. As to say good morning she gave two swift kicks at the hand they placed there.

"Yes. Sasha, we're having a little girl. I would have told you yesterday, but I was a sleep when you came in from The Rock. I found out yesterday." Payson's face was glowing, even in the early morning sunlight pouring through the window.

"Oh, Payson, I…I love you, so much. Daddy loves you to angel." He said as he caressed her belly, and then leaned down to kiss the place his hands just left.

"Look I really have to go. I'm late as it is. Beels is going to kill me…well not if I…." he stopped as soon as he seen his wife's face…"ok, ok, I'll try my best to be a good boy. That doesn't mean I have to like it. I love you. I'll see you at lunch, love. Love you." Sasha bent down to kiss her one last time, before finally exciting the house and pulling out towards The Rock.


	2. Beels vs Belov

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do NOT own Make It Or Break It or Sasha Belov. All property belongs to ABC Family and the cr4eators of the show. **

As Sasha was driving to The Rock, he thought of the warmth he just left with his wife and son; Then of the frigid war zone he was about to walk into. Just thinking of Eileen Beels was giving him a migraine. _"Well, moron, you're the one who took the job of coaching the National Team, even when you knew Beels was going to coach it as well." _He was never a big fan of the woman. Even more so after what she did to Payson. Just thinking about that particular incident made his blood boil after all these years.

_SIX YEARS EARLIER_

_ Payson was working on her new routines for the artistry aspect of her floor routine. Sasha was watching her with interest. When she finished he shook his head at her. "No. Again. I need emotion, I need your feelings to pour out of you. Your a beautiful, magnificent gymnast, Payson. The emotions you chose to show or not show, can either make you or break you." He was frustrated with her, it was like she was trying, but not really getting it. She tried her routine again, this time he recorded it. When she was finished, they watched it, looking for improvements. "Payson, you are normally smiling in your routines. When you are doing this, you're not. Are you sure you're all right?" he was asking, because he hated seeing her this way: broken, confused, hurt, and...scared. It was like a knife to his heart. He now knew, that he felt to much for the gymnast in front of him. Ever since her fall at nationals he knew he loved her. Everyday the emotion grew like a white hot fire that he couldn't control. He shouldn't have these feelings. Not for her. Not now. He was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of her voice floating to his ears. He realized she was trying to tell him something. "Payson, maybe you should take a break and tell me what's going on here. This isn't like you." He tried to get her to open up. He took her by the shoulders and led her up to the office and told her to sit down. _

"_Now. What's wrong? I don't like seeing you like this Payson. Please tell me, so I can help you." He knew he sounded desperate, but he also knew he had to help her. After a few minutes of silence she finally looked in his eyes and began to speak. _

"_Sasha I need you to be unbiased here. You can't just say things to make me feel better. I want...need your honesty here. If you can promise me to be honest in your opinions, then fine...I'll talk." _

"_Okay. I promise. Now what's wrong?"_

"_I'm scared Sasha. I'm scared I'm not going to be good any more. I feel like I've lost something and I don't know what I think I lost. I just want to be me again. I want to be able to preform like I have in that past. Before my accident. I just don't know if I can." She sounded so heartbroken, devastated. _

"_Payson listen to me. You are one of the most beautiful, talented, dedicated gymnast I have ever had the pleasure of coaching and getting to know. You are a determined person with a wonderful heart. You are dedicated and determined enough to be on top again. I promise you, Payson I will do anything to see you on top of the podium in 2012. I feel we can do it, if we do it together. I will help you in any way I can. You just have to show up. We can work on the rest together. Can you do that for me? Can you show up for me, Payson?" He was asking with the meaning of her training, but deep in his heart he was asking for totally different reasons. _

"_Yes. I'll show up. You are the only one who believes in me Sasha. Please don't stop believing in me." She was begging. Sasha knew he would do anything to see her happy. _

"_I promise I will be with you through all of this Payson. I will NEVER stop believing in you. You're a magnificent person Payson Keeler. Don't ever doubt that." _

_Not even a month later Eileen Beels wormed her way into the gym. She put the idea of letting Payson petition for the National team in her head. Payson being eager, but naive about Eileen Beels, thought she had a chance. It was all rigged to were she wouldn't make it. When Sasha saw her crying on the steps, his heart constricted. He went to comfort her, asking her what the problem was. When she answered he was seething. He told Payson to go home and rest and that they would work tomorrow. He admired her for saying she wanted to train, but his angel was broken, he wouldn't have her being damaged anymore today. He told her to go home. Coaches orders. When she was safely out of the gym and everyone was working on their own routines, Sasha stormed into the office slamming the door behind him. He yanked the phone of his desk and blindly dialed Eileen Beels' number. When she didn't pick up he left a long lengthy message. " Beels, this is Belov. If I EVER, EVER hear of you coming into MY gym, telling MY gymnasts' what is best for them, setting MY gymnasts' up for failure to damage them, I SWEAR ON EVERYTHING THAT'S CONSIDERED HOLY, YOU WILL REGRET EVER, EVER MEETING ME. One last thing; You listen and you listen good, If I ever find out you went to talk with Payson Keeler or ever set her up like this again, I swear, I WILL PERSONALY BURY YOU. Don't you ever mess with people I care about. Just stay away from me, my gymnasts' , and PAYSON. _

Sasha remembered the long winded message he left for Beels all those years ago, as he was pulling up to The Rock. He glanced around at the snow covered ground with distaste. He always preferred the spring. Most good things in his life happened in the spring. As he was parking his car he noticed his mother-in-law Kim Keeler making her way into the gym. _Wonder what she's doing here. _He climbed out of his car, locked it, and made his way into the gym. Low and behold Beels was already barking orders, not three minutes after he walked into the door.

"Belov...you're late. Don't let it happen again. Marty Walsh was trying to call you. I told him you'd call him sometime today. If your going to be the National Team coach you need to be here. That's your top priority." Beels was really getting under his skin. Although that didn't surprise him.

"Listen Eileen, first, you are not my boss. Second, my first priority, first and foremost is my wife and son. Although I don't think you'd know what that is, since your a selfish thing in the first place." He secretly loved fighting with her, he loved to piss her off.

"Well Belov...takes one to know one, doesn't it?" she thought she had him, but...she didn't.

"If I'm so selfish then why do I have a wife and son, while you don't have any one then? Can you answer that?...No you can't. Now get out of my way. I have some gymnasts to coach." He marched of towards his office with Kim not far behind. Once they were in the office he threw some papers and flung his chair across the room.

"Sasha, what's going on?" Kim stared at her son-in-law with a look of apprehension.

"Beels is my problem. She thinks she can come in here, mouth of to me about Payson and Alex, and run my gym. Over my dead body will she take this gym. She will not corrupt my gymnasts. Not now. Not ever. Look, Payson and I haven't seen you in awhile. Why don't you came over for dinner...say around seven or so?" Sasha asked, trying to change the subject.

"Mark is out of town in Missouri, so it would just be Rebecca and I. We'd love to. Rebecca hasn't seen Payson in a while." Kim would jump at the chance to spend time with her grandson.

"Okay. I'll let Payson know. I'd better get back out there before Beels throws another tantrum."

Sasha walked back out of his office towards his sanctuary...every once in awhile he'd look at the clock willing the time to go faster so he could get to Payson.

**A/N...Yea I know this isn't as long as the first one, but I'm a full time college student, so if I don't update a lot it's because I'm busy with school. Please review. Any advice or ideas is very much appreciated. **


	3. A Defining Moment

**Disclaimer: I do not own Make It or Break It. All characters and material belong to ABC Family and the writers. Sorry, but I own absolutely nothing. **

As noon approached at The Rock, Sasha was practically running out the door. Before he could get to far, Eileen stopped him in his tracks. _Damn it, what now?_ Sasha was really getting annoyed with her. She'd been complaining all day about anything and everything.

"Where do you think you're going Belov? You can't leave. It's not three o'clock yet." she snipped out each syllable, just to annoy him.

Sasha looked at her and laughed. "Well Beels, not that it's any of your business, I'm going to have lunch with my wife. Then I'm going to spend some time with my son. Then around one, I'll come back to this mad house you have managed to make this place form into, in the day that you've been here. If you don't have any more pointless questions I'm going to go." Sasha was being arrogant and snippy and he knew it. _Well, if she's gonna be like that, so will I. Payson doesn't have to know I'm being snippy or arrogant. Beels' just can't waltz in my gym and start running things and expect me to sit back and watch. _

After Sasha made it to the car, he started the ten minute drive home. As he was driving he noticed the snow was starting to melt. _Good, I bloody hate winter. It's to cold and it's not as bright. Besides, most of the good things in my life happened in the spring or summer. _As he pulled up to a red light his mind started to think of the moment that changed everything for him and Payson. The moment, that things changed between them forever.

_FIVE AND A HALF YEARS EARLIER _

_It's been a few months since the Beels ordeal with Payson. Sasha noticed, Payson was getting better. Part of that was the strong trust and bond they had with each other. At this point they were more than coach and gymnast. They were more like friends. It seemed like the only person at The Rock, Sasha could really count on hands down, no questions asked, was Payson. Anyone else, he was always doubtful with. As he was watching her preform her new floor routine, he noticed she was smiling. A true happy smile. He noted, that she never truly smiled unless it was at him. It gave him hope that one day, things between them could be...dare he think...more. So much more. He was taping her performance so they could critique it later. When she finished she looked beautiful; like God himself, let her gracefully fall from heaven. When she finished, her dark blue eyes sought his, for approval of a job well done. _

"_Payson, you did it. That was brilliant. It was perfect." As she got up he ran up to her, and swept her in his arms. He was acting on buried feelings and instincts that have been with him since he first saw her. He lifted her off the ground and spun her around and sat her back down on the mat. _

"_Sasha, you're my inspiration. It's you. Because of you, I'm the gymnast I am. You've believed in me, when no one else did. Not even my parents." She leaned up and kissed him right on the lips. At first he was stunned, then he relaxed into the kiss. For a few short seconds he kissed her back, with everything he had. Then, his mind started to catch up to him. He abruptly pulled back. _

"_Payson, stop. We can't. This isn't right. It isn't fair to you." He looked at her. He wished he hadn't. She had tears in her eyes. She took one look at him, and ran out of the gym. _

"_DAMN IT!" Sasha punched the wall he was next to. He was pissed. Pissed at himself mainly. He had her in his arms, and just let her go. If only he hadn't opened his big mouth. He needed to blow of steam, so he grabbed his gym bag from the office and proceeded into the locker rooms. He came out in work out clothes. He did something on every apparatus he could. He worked the rings, floor, bars, and even the beam. After he was done, he grabbed a shower, packed his things, and locked up the gym. He didn't know how he was going to face her tomorrow, but he was going to, because he needed her in his life. Whether he wanted to except that or not, he knew he needed her, just as much as she need him to believe in her. The next day, things were really tense between them. It was almost unbearable to be there coaching when she wasn't even speaking to him. Only when absolutely necessary. He was watching Payson work on her floor routine. He decided he had to talk to her. They couldn't be like this. He needed her. So he made a decision. One that may change both their lives. One decision that could either hurt them or help them. So he took a deep breath and walked over to her on the floor. _

"_Payson I need you to stay a little later tonight. I...I need to speak with you. Privately" Sasha looked at her with pleading eyes, hoping he could reveal what he really wanted. It seemed to work because she just nodded in acknowledgment. _

_The hours that lead up to the other gymnast's leaving for the night seemed to drag on forever for Sasha. He just couldn't wait for that last gymnast to leave. When the door finally closed behind Austin Tucker he made his way to Payson, who was conveniently working on the uneven bars. When she was done she proceeded to the mat to stretch for her floor routine. Sasha all the while, watching her, trying to peg her mood. He decided that he had to do this sooner or later. He took a deep breath and walked towards the floor where Payson was at. _

"_Payson...we should talk." Sasha was looking at her, willing her to accept his request. _

"_Do we really have to Sasha? I feel like an idiot already. Let's just pretend nothing ever happened. We'll forget it and move on." Payson answered somewhat quickly. A little to quickly. It sounded to Sasha like it was a rehearsed answer. He took a deep breath, putting his heart willingly on the line. _

"_No Payson. I can't just forget about it. I couldn't...even if I wanted to. Damn it Payson...I...I love you. From the moment I walked into the gym and I saw you, something happened. I didn't know what it was till much later. When I saw you fall, the only thing running through my mind was anyone, but you. Not you. I realized in front of hundreds, that I loved you and cared for you way more than I should. I hid my feelings for a few reasons. Until now. I can't stand not having you talk to me. You are the only person I trust. Out of everyone in the gym it's you Payson. You are the only reason why I'm really staying." He took a look at her to see that she was stunned, shocked, relieved, and dare he hope...happy. _

"_Sasha...I...what exactly are you saying?" she was looking apprehensive now. _

"_Payson. What I'm saying I want to be your world, as you are mine. I want to be the man you came to when you need help. Not as your coach, but as your partner, your friend...your other half. I love you Payson Keeler. Even Eileen Beels couldn't keep me away. I care for you so much that it hurts. I'm saying I want to be with Payson. That is what I'm saying" He knew he was being emotional, he knew he was either setting himself up for rejection or acceptance. He was hoping, praying, begging for the latter. _

"_I want to kiss you. I want to be with you to. I want us to be together to Sasha. What about everyone else? What will they think?" Payson looked nervous now. _

"_Payson, we'll worry about everyone else later. They can't know about us for obvious reasons. At least not until after the Olympics. When you have gold around your neck, then we can shout to the world we belong to each other. Not caring what any one else says or thinks." He had it thought out. At least the basics and important issues. The trick now was not acting on impulse to kiss or caress her when he felt like it. Apparently she felt the same way, because she was launching herself in his arms and kissing him. It only took a split second. He responded on instinct. He had her against the wall in a matter of seconds. He had one hand in her hair working it out of its signature bun, while the other hand was on her hip caressing softly. While his hands were in her hair and on her hip his lips were softly meeting hers for the first of many kisses. Her lips were soft and warm against his. He kissed her cheek moving slowly down to her neck. The sudden need to mark her as his was instant and very overwhelming. He latched on for only a few seconds. He didn't want to leave any evidence of something, no matter how great the urge and instinct was. He knew from that moment on, things were going to be different in a very, very good way. _

Pulling from his memory, he realized he made it home. He took a glance at the clock and noticed it read 12:15. "Damn Beels, she held me up. Oh well Belov, no use sitting here, when your lovely wife is only a few feet away." He muttered to himself while getting out of the car. When he entered the house he noticed the house was quiet. _Alex must be taking a nap, but that doesn't explain Payson. She's usually downstairs around this time. _He checked the kitchen and living room, but both places turned up empty. He decided to go upstairs to check. On his way to the master bedroom, he took a quick peek in his son's crept in beside the bed and crouched down until he was at the same level as Alex. His eyes raked over his son's small form. So much like Payson, but so much like himself. He took after him in looks, but he had his mothers' beautiful dark blue eyes. In personality, he had both of his parents'. He had Payson's determination, passion, and kind heart; he had his charm, attitude, and a little bit of arrogance. He smirked at that thought. He stroked Alex's hair and bent down to kiss his forehead. "Daddy loves you son. So much." He pulled himself up off the floor and crept back out as quietly as possible. He then made his way into the master bedroom. He was stopped in his track by the site before him. Payson Belov never ceased to amaze him. The vision she created made his breath hitch and catch in his throat. She was laying on the bed like she was this morning, except she was awake this time. She looked up and smiled.

" Hey you. What are you doing home? I thought you had Beels with you today?" She asked him with surprise.

He gave a sarcastic scoff before answering. "Oh yea, she's there all right. Annoying as hell, but enough about her. How have you been doing? Alex behaving himself?" Sasha asked all this while eying his wife appreciatively.

"Yes Alex is fine. He's sleeping now so I can show you how well I am. Come here, I have something for you." she said with confidence that only a wife could have. That did it. Sasha was next to her in seconds.

"You are absolutely beautiful Payson." He whispered before kissing her neck. He trailed up towards her lips. His lips matching hers in a way that only lovers could match. He asked for entrance, by stroking her bottom lip, which she granted almost immediately. He gently rolled her over so she was on her back. One hand was on her swollen belly, while the other cradled her face. He looked into her face. Light blue meeting dark blue. The same, but yet so different.

"I love you so much Payson. I feel I don't say it to you or Alex nearly enough. Your my world. All three of you are." As he was saying this, he was gently stroking her belly. Payson had tears in her eyes.

"Oh Sasha. I know you love us. Don't ever think we don't know, because we do. You're our world to." As she was saying this he pulled her towards him to where she was straddling his waist. He was running his hands up her sides stopping just below her breast.

"Let me show you. Let me show you, just how much I love you." He was playing with the hem of her shirt as he was talking. She kissed him with a new intent. She wanted him and he wanted her. He gently rolled them over so she was on her back comfortably. He pulled her top off tossing it behind him. As he was tossing her shirt, she was working on unbuttoning his. He noticed, and gently took her hands in his.

"No love. Just lay there and relax. Right now, is all about you." His hands were rubbing soothing circles on her belly. He gradually worked his way up to cup her breast. He gave it a gently squeeze, watching for Payson's reaction. He was delighted when she arched into him. He bent down to kiss her belly, working his way up to her neck. He latched on and sucked hard. "Oh, God." He smirked as he felt her run her fingers through his hair, but stop to give a good tug when he attacked her neck. After a few minutes he moved on to her shoulders, working his way down. He looked up and met her dark eyes. Her eyes reflecting what he knew she could see in his: love, lust, want, need, and passion. Her breathing picked up as he smirked and dipped his head down to run his tongue between her swollen mounds of flesh. He made a trail from the center of her chest directly to his left. His tongue darted out to circle her hardened pink tip. "Sasha, please..." he knew what she wanted, but he had to hear her say it.

"Please what, love? Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you." He looked at her face and he was met with the determined look that enchanted him all those years ago.

"Show me Sasha. Show me just how much you love me." He looked at her for a split second before he dipped down and kissed her.

"More than anything Mrs. Belov. More than anything." He proceeded to show her just how much he loved her. Not even an hour later he was yanking his shirt back on.

"Damn it. I just wish Beels would go jump off a cliff. It would make my life at The Rock about 100% easier." Sasha lost track of time, because he was to lost in his world with Payson.

"You'll be fine, Sasha. You always are. It's only a few more hours. Then you won't have to deal with her for another month or so." Payson smiled up at him as he was checking himself out in the mirror to make sure he looked like he didn't just have sex. After he buttoned up the last button he threw on his brown leather jacket.

"Well love, I have to go back to Bitchy Beels. I should be back around three, if I don't get held up with the devil herself that is. Even if I do, I'll just...ok...ok..I'll try to behave so I can get home by three. Oh yes, before I forget...your mom and Rebecca are coming over for dinner tonight. Kim wanted to see Alex and Rebecca apparently wanted to see you, so I just invited them over tonight for dinner around seven. If you don't want them to come I can just tell Kim that maybe another day would work better." Sasha informed Payson of the plans that evening with her mom.

"No. Tonight is fine. It will be good to see them again. I don't get out much. I've just not been feeling well lately. This pregnancy is harder than the first one. If you see mom tell her that dinner is fine." Payson said as she was putting on her robe.

"Okay love. I'll be sure to let her know. Well I've really got to go. I don't want to get in trouble with wicked witch of the west. I love you sweetheart. I'll see you tonight." He bent down to kiss her. After he said goodbye, he proceeded to walk out of the house and out to his car.

**A/N: I tried to make this chapter longer. I wanted to show the fatherly side of Sasha, just to get a glimpse of his softer side. Cuz we all know that he would turn soft when Payson or Alex is around. Alothough he still does have the rough side to him to. You can see that with Beels and him when they face off. He hasn't changed a bit. He just became a loving husband and father. Please read and review. Any critiques or ideas is always welcomed. **


	4. A Life Changing Decision

**A/N: As I've said before, in previous chapters, I do not own Make It Or Break It. All of the characters belong to the writers and ABC Family. Now on with the show.**

As Sasha pulled into the parking lot of The Rock, he took a quick glance at the clock, which read 1:05. He sighed while he thought of what was going to be coming to him in the form of Ellen Beals. _Sod it all. Beals is going to flip out...Again. Just because I'm five minutes late. The other gymnasts' aren't even here yet, but I know she'll start yelling just to yell. Well if she yells, I'll yell. _He reluctantly got out of the car and marched into the gym to find it dark and empty. _What the bloody hell? I thought Beals would be here. I'll check the office. _He went up the steps and entered his office. He scanned the office quickly to find nothing out of place and nothing to tell why the place was empty. He walked over to his desk and sat down. He glanced at his desk and found a note.

_**Sasha, **_

_**Beals miraculously gave every one the rest of the day off. She figured since they were there since six this morning they could use the rest of the day to focus and relax for the upcoming meet with Denver Elite. Not sure why, but I'll take what I can get when it comes to time away from her. I know you would to. I called Pay and she said that tonight at seven was fine, for dinner at your house. Well I'll see you tonight. **_

_**Kim **_

He snorted at the thought of Beals giving everyone the rest of the day off. She was probably up to something. He wasn't going to worry about that, because it was probably something stupid to inflate her ego just a little bit more than what it already was. He tossed the note in the trash and decided to do a little bit of paper work before heading home. He looked around for a pen on his desk and his gaze fell on a picture taken at The Rock's award banquet about four and a half years ago. The picture was taken right after he proposed. He remembered the whole process involving that decision. It was nerve wrecking, but the result was so beautiful.

_FOUR AND A HALF YEARS EARLIER_

_Sasha had it all planned out: go talk to her parents, then depending on how that conversation went, go to The Rock and set up everything for the awards banquet that night. He really had no reason to be nervous. Everyone knew about him and Payson, and had known for awhile. The people that they thought would be against it the most, meaning her parents, were surprisingly the most supportive. When Payson and him went to go tell her parents about them being together, the reaction was, surprisingly positive and encouraging. Kim said as long as they love each other and treat each other right then there was no problem with them seeing each other. Mark just said, they couldn't help who they fall in love with. It was just a coincidence that the two of them were a coach and a gymnast brought together for the love of the sport, but ended up falling in love with each other in the end. So walking up the steps and knocking wasn't the thought that scared the living hell of out him. It was the asking permission part. Dating someone was way different than marrying someone. He walked up the short sidewalk and knocked on the door, just like he had many times before. He held his breath, as he waited nervously. A few seconds later Kim opened the door. _

"_Oh. Hi Sasha. Come on in. I'll call Payson and let her know you're here." she obviously, thought he was here for Payson. _

"_Actually, I'm here to see you and Mark, if you guys are able to talk with me for a few minutes." he was nervous as hell, but hoped he didn't show it. He must not, because she yelled up the stairs for Mark to come down. Not a minute later he was downstairs wonder what the fuss was about. _

"_Sasha's here and wants to speak to us. So let's go in the living room. From the looks of things, we may need to get comfortable." Kim had an air of excitement in her voice. Maybe she did assume something. Although Sasha wasn't focused on that. He just wanted this conversation over and done with. Once they were all settled in the living room with Sasha across from Mark and Kim, Sasha started. _

"_First off, is Payson anywhere in the house? Because I want this to be between you and I for the time being." He hoped he wasn't giving away anything, but he had to be sure he wasn't overheard. _

"_No. She's actually at the store. She should be gone for another half hour. Is that enough time, because I can call her and stall her if it's not." Kim was being...cooperative, eager even. Maybe she did know what this was about. _

"_No that's plenty of time. I just don't want her knowing I was here. Alright, I first want you to know that I love your daughter very, very much. I don't know what I would do without her. I want you to know that, my intentions are honorable and pure. I know we have an age gap of ten years, but you knew that." he was rambling and he knew it. A nervous habit. _

"_Sasha, we know you love her. We know she loves you. We both see the way you look at each other. We also, know about the age difference. We've let you two date for a year, and haven't had a problem with it yet. We also know you're a very honorable man with good intentions. So now, what is it you're really trying to get at here?" Leave it up to Mark to be the blunt one out of the two. He took a deep breath, looked both Kim and Mark in the eye, so they could see his emotions while he spoke. _

"_I'm here, asking your permission to marry your daughter. I wanted to speak with you two first, before I did anything. I wanted your blessing first." Sasha said hoping that would help him. When he looked at Kim she had tears in her eyes. _

_She spoke through her tears. "Sasha, we'd be honored to have you become a part of this family. There's no one who could keep up with Payson the way you can. You both have been through a lot together. You were there and believed in her, when no one else would. You have an unbreakable bond because of everything you have been through together. We only have one thing to ask: when are you planning on proposing?" _

"_Tonight. At the awards banquet. I mean, everyone knows about us; everyone we know will be there; and that's where everything changed for us. So what better place than The Rock." Sasha was getting excited just talking about it. Kim looked like she wanted to say something, but before she could, the front door opened. _

"_Mom, please, don't ever send me to that store again. The people there are so rude. I mean really." Payson's voice rang through the house from the kitchen. _

"_We're in here Pay." Kim yelled._

"_Oh. Sorry...was I interrupting anything?" Payson was surprised to see Sasha here on the day of the banquet. _

"_I just stopped by remind them of the banquet tonight. That's all. Well I better get back to the gym, I've got some extra stuff to take car of now so I'll see you guys tonight. Kim, Mark...thank you." With that Sasha left without a backwards glance. _

_A few hours later Sasha checked himself out it the mirror to make sure he looked presentable and dressed up enough for the occasion. With a white dress shirt, black blazer, black pants, and a black tie, he thought he looked dressed for the occasion. He stepped into the gym that was decorated for the banquet. White silk, covered round tables with red candle center pieces to fit eight filled the place where all of the apparatuses usually sat. The podium was on the small stage in the center for all to see. Just looking at it made his stomach twist into knots. That would be his stage tonight. He walked up to it and gripped the sides with both hands. He looked out at the empty room. He envisioned everyone there, to witness this life changing event. He took a deep breath to try to calm his nerves. It didn't seem to help much. He glanced at the clock to see that it was six o'clock. Only a half an hour before people started showing up. He took the black velvet box from his jacket pocket and ran his finger over the lid. The more he stood in silence the more his mind wondered to different scenarios.__** Hopefully, Belov, she'll say yes, and you can put the ring on her finger. Hopefully. If she says no, then I will make a complete ass out of myself. Oh God. In front of all these people...breathe Belov, breathe. You've preformed in front of thousands, millions even, you can ask a simple question in front of a small crowd. Just relax and speak from the heart...yea if I don't puke first.**__ He was pulled from his thoughts when the doors opened. It was Payson and her family. She looked stunning in a sky blue dress that stopped just above the knee._

"_Hey guys. Long time no see." Sasha laughed to ease his nerves. It didn't seem to help. _

"_Hey Sasha. This place looks fantastic. You do this on your own?" Payson was always complementing him or praising him, even when he didn't deserve it._

"_No. I had some help. If you want you guys can sit in the front." Sasha was hoping that they would take one of the front tables. _

"_Sure. So you all ready for tonight?" Kim was asking a general question, but her meaning shining bright in her eyes. She was asking if he was ready to propose. _

"_I..I think so. Everything is all set. Nervous though." He was talking quietly to Kim, while eying Payson, who was talking to Rebecca at the front of the stage. "I just don't want to mess this up. I want this to be memorable for her." _

"_You'll do just fine, Sasha. Just speak from the heart. That's all she wants. You being honest and speaking from the heart." Kim was whispering the words of encouragement as more people began to spill in the doors. _

"_Well, I better get up there. I'll talk to you in a little bit." Sasha said while making his way up to the stage. Once everyone arrived and situated themselves, he began speaking. _

"_Welcome. I'm glad that you could come out tonight to celebrate these wonderful athletes and their achievements. A child can learn and grow and achieve great things, but it isn't as special, without the support of the parents and family involved. So now that the intro is out of the way. I would like to start off with the Most Improved Athlete Award." _

_After all of the awards and dinner was out of the way, Sasha prepared himself for the most important thing of the night. He took a deep breath and stood at the side of the podium. He stared out at the crowd and locked eyes with Payson. She smiled at him. With that one smile she threw his way, he knew he was ready. _

"_Excuse me. Before we all leave for the night there is one last thing I need to do. There is one more award that needs to be given. This award is representing love, faith, courage, and believing in others. These are all qualities that a good coach should have. I know that the receiver isn't a gymnast, but they have been involved with this gym, all of their life. They are passionate about this sport, dedicated to teaching the real meaning of this sport. Through the years, they believed that there was good in others, even when they couldn't see it in themselves. It's only fitting that the Most Dedicated award goes to Payson Keeler." He followed her with his eyes as she walked up, shocked, to receive an award. He handed her a gold plaque as she was thanking everyone and spoke to the crowd, Sasha backed up a couple of feet so she could have the stage. She was wondering why the crowd was gasping. She turned to her right, and saw Sasha in front of her family, friends, their athletes, and the gym, on bending knee. When she stared at him, he started to speak. _

"_Payson...this is the place, that I first met you. You and I were brought together by circumstances through a sport we both loved. When I first came here, I had no reason of staying. When I first saw you, and the determination you had, that changed. I wanted to stay. To teach you...coach you...subconsciously to even love you. This is the place that our relationship changed forever. It's only fitting that I ask you this here and now. In front of everyone we know. Payson Keeler, will you do me the honor and make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?" He was holding his breath, he waiting. She looked at him, then launched herself in his arms._

"_YES...yes...Sasha...yes, I'll marry you." He stood up and placed the ring on her finger. They shared a passionate kiss for the first time in front of everyone at the gym. The were brought out of their own world, by the sound of cheers and applause. They turned to see that everyone was standing and yelling out congratulations. _

"_I love you Payson. With all my heart." He spoke the words softly in her ear so only she could hear them._

"_I love you to Sasha. Very much. I can't wait to be your wife." Payson for the first time, had tears in her eyes. _

He was brought back to reality by the buzzing of his phone. He glanced at the screen seeing that it was Beals. He just forwarded her to voice mail. He really didn't have the patience to deal with her or her attitude right now. If it was so urgent, she'd call back. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was only 1:30. _Hell with this shit, I'm going back home. Maybe Alex will be up, I can spend time with him if he is. He's more important than paperwork. If Ellen wants the paper work, she can shove it up her ass and do it herself. _Before he left, he tidied up the desk a bit so it would be somewhat easier to find stuff in the morning. Once that was done and out of the way, he grabbed his keys and phone and headed out the door.

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews. It really helps me stay motivated. Thank you for the spelling check for Ellen Beals. I didn't realize her name was spelled wrong. Also, the age of Alex has changed to fit the story better. He will be 2 instead of 4. Also, I know that I want to ****include the wedding, and birth of Alex, but I'm not sure if Sasha is fitting the shows character. So if you guys would, let me know how I'm doing on Sasha's character. I'm trying to keep him as close to the show as possible. The engagement ring is pictured on my profile if you guys want to look at it. Please as always, read and review. **


	5. Family Fun Time

**A/N: As always I don't own the show, just writing what I would love to happen. All characters belong to ABC Family...even Sasha Belov... **

When he got into the car, he was relieved. His day couldn't get any better. First he was with Payson, then he got the rest of the day off, now he was going home early. He pulled in the drive way in record time. _5 minutes Belov, not bad. Now if Payson doesn't find out I floored it all the way home, I'm out of her wrath, and still get to sleep in the bed. Wait what am I saying here, she wouldn't kick me out of the bed...I'm to pretty...ah, who am I kidding, if I piss her of good enough, I can kiss the comfort of our bed goodbye. Those pregnancy hormones are controlling her right now. _Smirking to himself, Sasha got out of the car and went into the house. He put his jacket and bag in the closet next to the front door. He heard laughter coming from the living room. He walked down the hall and around the corner to the source of the noise. What he saw, made his heart melt. Payson was sitting in the center of the floor on a soft rug with Alex trying to roll forward. He was a carbon copy of Sasha at that age. Always trying to move any way he could. _That's my boy._ _Payson and I did a wonderful in the genetic department. Now we get a little girl to look forward to. _He decided to make himself known.

"So do you want to sign him up for The Rock now or later?" Sasha tried to convey the comment in a teasing manner so Payson wouldn't freak. He took a peak at Payson, and to his relieve she got the joke.

"Say, no daddy. Not for a few more years. Say I may not even want to do gymnastics." She turned to Sasha, while glancing at Alex every few seconds to make sure he didn't hurt himself. "What are doing here? You better not have gotten into it with Beels again." she turned back to Alex.

Laughing off the comment, he said."No, Beels and I did not get into it again. As you so eloquently put it. She actually let all of us go early for some reason. So I'll take what I can get when it's time away from her. Enough about Beels. What have you two been doing since I've been gone?"

"Alex just got up from his nap, and of course, is full of energy. I'm just watching him do these cute little forward rolls. He takes after you. So I hope you're ready to fight your self in the future buddy." Payson was joking...at least he hoped she was.

"You're joking right?...Cuz I don't fancy that idea very much. When I was a teenager, I was a...how should I put this lightly love,...ah, yes...an arrogant little git. So hopefully, he takes after you in the teenage years." Sasha remembered his teenage years very well, and hoped on everything that was holy that his son, was like his mother in that respect.

"Yea you're probably right. So what time is it? We have to get stuff ready for dinner." Payson was in full mother mode now.

"Um, love, we have like, five more hours till they get here. So we can cook later, just relax. You should be relaxing you know." Sasha was being over protective, but he couldn't help it. He always was protective of Payson. Even when she was his gymnast.

"No Sasha, we need to start now. Meat has to cook you know. Yes I know I have to relax, but how can I when I have to cook. Can you tell me that? No. You can't." Payson snipped out.

_Oh boy. Here we go again. She's going to be all hormonal now. Well Belov, get used to this for about __three more months. You technically, got her pregnant, so now, the whole arguing Payson is back full force. Better think of something to calm her...I know..._

"Sweetheart, I'll cook tonight. You don't have to do anything. I'll do everything. Cook, set the table, clean when everyone is gone. I can do that. You know I can. I've done it before...well once before. So come on love, please." Sasha was laying it on thick and he knew it. If she agreed he could kiss his relaxing day goodbye.

"You mean to tell me, you want to cook the dinner, set everything up, and clean when everyone is all gone?" he plastered on a smile, and nodded trying to look enthused, to maybe put her in a better mood. "By all means if you want, it's all yours. Go have at. You may be a gymnastics legend Belov and be able to rock on the rings, but you can't beat me in the kitchen." Payson agreed with his little plan, just to see if he would go through with it. She was surprised when he started walking into the kitchen.

"You're starting now?" Payson was shocked to see he was serious.

"Yea love. I don't want to mess anything up, so I'm starting early. Yell for me if you need anything."

"Well Alex, your daddy has officially gone crazy. Well let's hope he knows what he's doing." Payson said to Alex as he was crawling over to her.

Meanwhile, Sasha was in the kitchen. _What the bloody hell, did I get myself into? Cook, setup, and clean? What the hell was I thinking? Oh yea, I was thinking if I got on Payson's good graces again, I could get somewhat, lucky. Nice going dumb ass. The only thing I'm getting out of this is, maybe food poising. Or worse, no bed. Well if worst comes to worst, I'll order Chinese. Payson's been craving that lately. _He proceeded to look in the cabinets for the pan that he would need. _Hold up, why am I even looking for a pan? I can just order Chinese and tell Payson I tried to cook. She doesn't have to know I just didn't attempt anything. She'd believe I tried...nah, I'll try for a few minutes. _He glanced at the clock. _Damn it's 3:30 already. I might not want to scrap that idea of ordering out just yet. _He proceeded to look for the food that would need to be fixed, but didn't find the chicken that Payson was talking about. _Hell with this. I'll just order Chinese and get a little bit of everything. I'll pay. _He glanced at the clock. 5:30. _Well if I order one of everything now, it should be ready by 6:30...I hope. Or I'm screwed. _He made his way over to the counter were he set his phone an hour ago. He found he had a missed call, voice mail, and text all from Ellen Beels. _Maybe her call was important. Well, she can wait till later. I'll order the food first. _Once he placed the order he made his way into the living room were he was hoping Payson and Alex would be. Sure enough, sprawled out asleep, on the big rug in front of the TV was Alex. His eyes went to the couch were Payson was curled in a ball sleeping with a smile on her face. _She looks uncomfortable. _He made his way over to Payson's form on the couch. He gently cradled her in his arms until he was underneath her. Now she was stretched out with her head in Sasha's lap. He propped his feet up, on the coffee table and got comfortable. _This is nice. _He leaned his head on the back of the couch to rest for a minute. The next thing he knew, he was being shaken awake by his mother-in-law.

"Well I see your comfy." Kim stated. "Oh, the food came while you were sleeping. So I got it and put it all on the table. You ordered a lot. Are you sure you're not feeding an army here Sasha?"

"It's Payson. She's been craving for a few days, so I just thought I get a little bit of everything" explained Sasha.

"Oh I see. I remember when I was pregnant with Payson. I craved watermelon, oranges, peanut butter, and chocolate sauce." Kim was reminiscing.

"Uh...together...as in all in one thing or mixed up?" Sasha sounded grossed out.

"Yeah, I used to put all of it in one bowl and dip it all in the peanut butter than the sauce."

"Sounds...interesting Kim." Sasha had a look of disgust on his face.

"Yea that's what Mark said. Well, I think Payson got up, so I think we all can go in the dinning room now." Kim said while walking into the dinning room.

"Wait...Payson's up? In the dining room with the food?" he was nervous. If Payson found out he didn't at least try to cook, he could look at the couch as his permanent bed and kiss the master bed room good bye.

"Yea. She wouldn't let me help. She got all the plates and stuff." Kim explained.

_Oh shit, I am so dead. Smooth move idiot. You try to hide something from your wife, but she finds out anyway. She's gonna be so pissed, no matter how honorable you tried to be. _

"Right. So did Becca make it to?" he was hoping Becca could distract Payson from being pissed off at him.

"No. She said and I quote, "If Payson is going to be hormonal I'm not coming, if it's anything like last time. I'd rather hide._" _I don't know what's wrong with her. Her and Payson have always been really close. I think Becca just misses Payson being around."

"Yea. Maybe Payson should talk to her. Becca's been off at the gym to. I tried to get her to up her level of difficulty on the beam, but she just looked at me like I was nuts. Its hard sometimes to be her coach and brother-in-law. At times I want to be the big brother type, but then I remember I am first and foremost her coach at the gym. Unless absolutely necessary."

They made there way into the dining room. Payson was already seated at the table with food in front of her. Alex was in his high chair.

"Hey buddy." Sasha sat next to Alex, putting him a little ways away from Payson.

"Da-da." Alex squealed at the sight of his father.

"Oh, he sure has grown in the little time that went by, since I saw him last. So Pay...I probably know the answer in the here and now, but do you guys think you'll have any more children?" Kim was being mildly curious.

"The way I feel right at this second, not a chance. This pregnancy has been really hard. Even harder than Alex. You know how that went. I'm sick all the time, tired all the time. I'm even freaking hungry all the time. To top it off my back is killing me." Payson hardly ever complained, not even when she was out with her back injury a few years ago with her gymnastics. Sasha looked up at the mention of her back bothering her.

"Your back is hurting? Why didn't you say something love? I could have gotten you something to help. I could give you a …...er...never mind. I'll tell you later." Sasha looked away from Payson and Kim and busied himself with Alex.

"Here buddy. Let daddy help you eat this." Sasha was trying to give Alex a small spoonful of white rice from his plate. "So how are things with you Kim? I mean I see you at the gym a lot, but we don't get to talk much"

"Well, I'm good. I'm glad you asked. Mark and I have been talking about moving back to Minnesota." Payson looked at her mom, surprised.

"Mom, you can't. Becca has her gymnastics. She still has two more years of home school, two more years till The Olympics. Did you, talk to Becca about this?" Payson was getting upset. She looked close to tears.

"Well, honey, it was just an idea. We may not move, because like you said, Becca still has two more years until The Olympics. You and I both know that there is no coach I trust more than Sasha. Besides, he's family. And he's one of the top coaches out there in the gymnastics circuit. So it was only a small idea. No need to freak out on me Pay." Kim was trying to soothe her daughter's fears, because she shouldn't be freaking out. At least not while she was pregnant.

"Right, I knew that. I just...don't like the idea of you moving. It wouldn't be the same with out you here mom. I have my husband and my son, but I need my mother to." Payson, pushed away from the table and walked down the hall into the living room.

"Maybe, I should go talk to her." Sasha was worried.

"That would probably be good. I don't think she want's to talk to me at the moment. You go, I'll look after Alex for a few minutes."

"Alright. Thanks." Sasha was making his way into the living room, where Payson was probably at. He stood in the doorway, to see how she was holding up. What he saw, made his heart constrict with an emotional pain, he hasn't felt since Payson was having Alex. There on the couch was Payson, with her head in her hands, slumped forward, trying to stay calm. Sasha walked over and sat on the couch beside her. He put his arms around her pulling her against his chest. After a moment, she relaxed into his embrace.

"Sssshhh, sssshhh, it's going to be okay, love. Calm down. You getting upset like this, isn't good for you or the baby. Here...look at me." He pulled away slightly, placing his fingertips under her chin and tilted her face so they could lock eyes. He reverted back to his coaching instincts, in situations like this. Whether it be with Payson or his athletes at the gym. He spoke with a gentle authority to try to get his point across. "Look at me, Payson, in my eyes. Your going to be fine. Your mom didn't say she was leaving for sure. She said it was just a thought. Nothing is set it stone or final. I've always told the gymnasts that they don't worry about what if's. Just worry about the her and now. Don't dwell on things, because if you do you won't get any where. Then again you know that. I've coached you as a gymnast before." He was trying to lighten the mood, but it didn't seem to work.

"She has the thought. She may leave." Payson was almost inaudible because of her head being against his chest.

"Sweetheart, if it's really bothering you, go talk to your mom. Alone. If you want I can take Alex and go to the park or something. You can call when you're done." Sasha was hoping she would go for the idea, so she could resolve the emotional problem now. He didn't like seeing her hurting in any way. She pulled away and wiped her tears, to look in his eyes. "Thank you. You may not think so, but you really did help"

"Not a problem, love. That's why I'm here. I'll let you go talk to your mom. I'll just get Alex and let you guys talk. If you need me, just call. I love you." Sasha kissed her forehead, and left the living room to get Alex from Kim.

"I think you guys are gonna talk. I told her, I'd take Alex to the park or something." Sasha gave a quick explanation before getting Alex from Kim. "If I don't see you tonight, I'll see you Monday."

"Alright. Night Sasha." Sasha nodded and left the house with Alex. Once they were out of the house Sasha started talking.

"Okay, buddy, mommy and nanny are gonna talk for a little bit about girl stuff." Sasha knew that Alex may not, get the concept, but did like it outside. Sasha looked down to see Alex with his arms up.

"You want me to hold you, buddy? Here," Sasha bent down to where Alex could climb on his shoulders."get on daddy's shoulders. That way you can be as tall as daddy." Once Alex was situated, Sasha started the 5 minute walk to the park.

"Alright, kiddo, what do you want to do? There's the swing, the slide, or the horse. Take your pick."

"Horsey! Horsey!" Alex squealed at the mention of his favorite animal.

"Alright, horsey it is then." Sasha, walked over to the small horse, and set Alex on the horse, and stood behind it to catch him, if he fell. After about half an hour he got Alex and put him on his shoulders, to walk home.

"You ready to go see mommy, buddy?" Sasha was about half way home at this point.

"Momma, momma!"

"Yea I can't wait to see momma to buddy. When you get home, go give mommy a big hug. She needs a hug from her little man." Sasha saw the house come into view. He noticed that Kim's car was gone. _Uh Oh, that may not be a good thing. Then again, that could be a good thing to. I guess we'll find out. _"Come on, buddy. Let's go see mommy." Sasha said as he made his way up the drive, into the house.

**A/N: This is a long chapter. A couple of you wanted to know what happened at the dinner with the family. So please, let me know what you think. Reviews are always appreciated. **


	6. True Love

**A/N I own nothing of the show Make It Or Break It. So the past couple of chapter I didn't do flashbacks. If you don't get one this chapter you will definitely get one in the next chapter.**

Sasha walked in and put Alex on the floor. "Come on, Alex let's go find mommy." They walked into the living room and kitchen and found both places empty. "Maybe mommy is upstairs. Let's go check." Sasha helped Alex up the stairs towards the master bedroom. "Payson, you in here?" he stopped when he heard the shower running from the master bathroom. "Ssshh, you hear that buddy, I thinks that's mommy." He looked around the room, to see Payson's pj's laid out on the bed. _She must be trying to relax. _"come on buddy, let's get ready for bed. You can sleep with me and mommy tonight." he was steering Alex into his room next to theirs. On the mention of sleeping with mommy, Alex practically ran to get his pj's on. He did it on his own, except for when Sasha had to pull the shirt over his head. "Good job, buddy. Let's go back into bed so we can surprise mommy." Sasha led the way back into the master bedroom. When they were next to the bed, Sasha put Alex in the middle so he wouldn't fall out of the bed. He went into the closet to grab his PJ bottoms and change. Once changed, he climbed into bed next to Alex to wait for Payson to come out. Alex rolled over so he was snuggled into Sasha side once he was under the blankets. "Da-da sleep." Alex was looking at his father with big dark blue eyes. _Just like Payson's. _"What do you want buddy? You're in a big bed, under blankets, with your stuffed T-Rex." Sasha had no idea what he wanted until he started to say sing. "Sing. You want me to sing to you?" Sasha was as bad at singing like he was good at gymnastics. The only thing he could think of is singing a Romanian lullaby he remembered his mother singing to him. "Okay, buddy. Dad can't promise I've got a voice like your mother's, but I'll try." With that he started singing a lullaby he hadn't heard since his mother sang it to him.

**Nani, nani, puişor  
Nani, nani, puişor  
Până mâni la prânzişor  
Până mâni la prânzişor**

**Tu să creşti mai mărişor  
Tu să creşti mai mărişor  
Dragul mamii puişor  
Dragul mamii puişor.**

**Nani, nani, puişor  
Nani, nani, puişor  
Până mâni, la prânzişor  
Până mâni, la prânzişor **

Once he was done singing, he glanced down, to see Alex snuggled up against his side, clutching his stuffed dinosaur, with his small arms wrapped around his chest as far as his tiny body would let him. Sasha bent down to kiss him on the forehead. "Good night son, daddy love's you."

"Well, would you look at that. You got him to sleep, way quicker than I ever could. I think set a record." Payson was leaning against the dresser staring at her husband and sleeping son.

"Yea. He was pretty tired. Uh...how..uh long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough. You never sing me to sleep." Payson gave a fake pout, then grinned as she made her way over to change in her night gown.

"Well, love, you've never asked me to." Sasha smiled back, taking in her appearance. She was wrapped in a white towel for a brief second, then she was in her white silk night gown. "Wow that was quick love, I didn't even see anything."

"Good. You don't need to. You've seen enough for awhile. Besides, Alex is on top of you. He looks so tired. What did you guys do when mom and I was talking?"

"We went to the park. He was on the horse for a bit, then we came home. We just got back maybe half an hour ago." Sasha was looking at Payson who was laying on her back, but trying to roll over one her side.

"Oh I'm glad you two had time alone. Mom said she's going to talk to dad or something. So know idea what's up with them. I'm going to talk to Becca in the next few days, so I'll be at the gym in the next couple of days...Sasha, what exactly are you looking at? I know I'm as big as a whale here, but really, do you have to stare?" Payson was sounding annoyed.

"No love, I have to stare. I have to stare because you are so devastatingly beautiful. There's nothing more beautiful than seeing your wife pregnant with your baby. God, Payson, I love you so much." He leaned over to stroke her cheek. "We've come so far in the past eight years, love, we really have."

"I know we have. For the record, I love you to, Sasha." He laid back as Payson finally rolled to her side so she could lay her head on his chest. After a few moments of silence, Sasha noticed Payson and Alex's even breathing, indicating that they were, in fact, asleep. His mind, however, just couldn't shut down. He traveled back in time with his thoughts on his wedding day.

_THREE YEARS EARLIER _

_Sasha was in the hallway leading into the sanctuary. He glanced in, and what he saw made his stomach twist in knots. Every single pew was filled with people that he and Payson knew through the gym; their family, friends, and even acquaintances was there to celebrate, the most important day of his life. He took a quick glance at the clock, which read 1:45. __**Only fifteen more minutes and then I have to stand in front of all those people...breath Belov...you can do this...if you can yell at your gymnasts to get to work, then you can share this important event with all your family and friends. **__He took a moment to look at his best man. He may not have been there, when he was younger, but his dad had been with him to help him and Payson through the ordeal with Beels. He's been there helping and trying to make up for lost time, ever since. He took a quick look at his watch again and noticed that it was time for the ceremony to start. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves; he stepped through the side door and took his place at the alter, to await the arrival of his bride. He surveyed the crowd for familiar faces. He saw Carter, Razor, and some of Payson's family that he met at the reunion over the summer. In the crowd was also, Ronnie and Alex Cruz; Chloe and Steve; and some other people he knew from The Rock. He was pulled from his musings as soft music floated to his ears. He looked up at the door, holding his breath. The two ushers pulled open the doors, as the soft musics started, revealing Rebecca, Payson's sister, walking down as the maid of honor. Her deep purple dress flowed down to her feet like a water fall. Continuing the procession was Kailey in a dress similar to Rebecca, on the arm of her fiancee, Austin Tucker as the first brides maid and groomsmen. When they were half way __down the aisle, Emily and Damon, followed the same path. All at once, the soft music, turned into the well known wedding march. As everyone stood, Sasha was looking at the door, willing it to open. After a few seconds, the doors opened, to the most beautiful sight, Sasha had ever seen. There, for everyone to see, was Payson on the arm of her father. As he stared, his breath caught in his throat. She had on a flowing floor length white gown with the veil perfectly atop her head. She was his vision of perfection. Payson and her father, started the slow march towards the front of the church. As she was walking, light blue locked dark blue; reassurance, comfort, and love reflected in both sets of eyes. Finally, she was there within touching distance. As everyone sat down, the preacher began. Then after only a few seconds, Mark gave him Payson's hand, saying one thing as he did so."Take care of my little girl, Sasha." With that he sat down in the front pew. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. With that, the preacher began. Not to long in it was time for them to speak their vows. _

"_The couple has decided to recite their own vows." With that the preacher, looked at Sasha. He took a deep breath, and started speaking._

"_Payson Keeler, when if I first saw you, the only thing that I ever thought you would be to me is just my gymnast; another athlete I would coach. Payson, you have a way of proving people wrong. You did that with me. You proved me wrong. We were brought together, a coach and a gymnast, by a common love, a common passion. That was gymnastics. Payson, I found something in you, that I thought I would never find. I found love, life, happiness. I found all of that in you. Payson, you are far more important to me than any gold medal I have ever received as an Olympian. In you, I have found my better half. From the moment I saw you, I knew, there was something special about you. I never thought it would be this, but yet, here we are. I vow to love you, protect you, cherish you, and honor you, all the days of my life. Forever. Payson Keeler. I vow to love you forever and always." Sasha saw that she was crying. He reached up, to wipe the tears away. She looked at him a smiled, then gave him the look that he fell in love with all those years ago. She took a deep breath and began to speak._

"_Sasha Belov, when I first saw you, the only thing that went through my mind was wow I'm going to be coached by Sasha Belov. Little did I know that you would become the most important person in my life. You coached me in everything concerning my gymnastics. I trusted you, above all others. Then my accident happened. When everyone thought that I couldn't do the sport I loved again, I had one person believe in me. Even when I didn't believe in myself. That was you Sasha. You are the one who never stopped believing in me. Through all of it, I found my self falling in love with you. The person I just had to fall in love with, had to be my coach. You were my coach, my friend, my rock, when everything was crumbling around me. For that I am eternally grateful. Now I am eternally yours. I love you. I'm going to spend the rest of life showing you I love you. I promise to love you, honor you, cherish you, and adore you everyday for the rest of our lives. For now and forever." She looked at him, and she saw for the first time, that he was openly crying. She placed her hand on his cheek to wipe the tears away, just as he did for her. Once the vows were spoken, the rings were exchanged. Now Sasha focused on nothing, but her. Before he knew it, the preacher spoke the words he had been waiting for all day._

"_Now, you may kiss the bride." He leaned in to her familiar scent, wrapping his arms, around her waist, he dipped his head down, meeting her half way for there first kiss as husband and wife. _

"_By the powers, invested in me, by the law of Boulder, Colorado, I now present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Sasha Belov." Sasha grabbed his wife's hand and lead her down the aisle. They were followed by, the wedding party. Once at the door, for congratulations, Sasha turned towards his wife to smile at her. "You know, this is only the beginning, Mrs. Belov. I love you."_

"_I love you to." Payson leaned in to kiss him._

After he relived his wedding day, Sasha glanced at the clock, groaning when it read 12:30. _Bloody hell, I need to get to sleep. _He turned to his right to see that Alex shifted closer to Payson in the night. He smiled as he took in the sight. The last thought that went through his my before drifting off into unconsciousness was how lucky and blessed he was to have been gifted with the wife and son that he had. _You are one lucky man Belov. _

A/N: **Some people wanted me to do the wedding day. Let me know what you think of it. Reviews keep me motivated to write so please read and review. **__


	7. For Better and For Worse

**A/N I don't own anything from Make It Or Break it. All characters belong to ABC Family and the creators. I'm just creating a story.**

Sasha opened his eyes at 4:30 the next morning with pressure on his chest. He glanced down to see Alex on one side of him and Payson on the other. _Damn, they must have moved a lot in the few hours I've been asleep. That or I was just really, really tired. _He gently lifted Alex off his chest, so he could quietly get out of bed. He tiptoed over to the closet to get a change of clothes for work and a set of work out clothes for after if he felt like working out. He took his work clothes to the bathroom to try and get ready for work. Fifteen minutes later he was showered and dressed. He slipped back into the bedroom, to grab his gym bag. He quietly walked over to Payson and Alex and gave them each a kiss on the forehead. "I love you guys." He slowly walked away and out of the room. He glanced at his watch to see that it was only 5:00. _I have enough time to grab a quick bowl of Shredded Wheat. _He sat his gym bag on the floor next to the counter and grabbed what he needed for his breakfast. Once he sat down at the table, he took a big bite. _Aaahhh, a breakfast for champions. Nothing beats Shredded Wheat this early in the morning. _Over the next ten minutes the only sounds that broke the silence was Sasha's eating. Once he was finished he put his dishes in the sink and grabbed his bag. He started heading out the door, but stopped when he realized he forgot his phone. _Damn It. _He turned around and sprinted up the steps, to grab his phone. Once he got his phone, he walked back downstairs, picking up his gym bag on the way out, and headed to the gym.

He pulled into The Rock at 5:30 to find an empty parking lot. _What the hell? It's 5:30, people should be getting here by now. Did I not get a memo? _He then remembered the forgotten messages from Ellen that he so blatantly ignored. He sighed going into his in-box and checking his missed messages. The first text just said: **Call me Belov...it's important. **He smirked while dialing his voice mail. He listened to the voice mail. _Well Belov, since you so blatantly ignored my missed call and text I figured you would get this eventually. So I just got off the phone with the National Team Committee...just one simple sentence for you Belov...your fired. The National Committee thinks you are a renegade coach. I definitely agree. Now you still have your job at the Rock, but you can't interfere with National Team matters any more. Have a nice night Belov. _"That's real rich, coming from the selfish bitch. Damn it!" Sasha was beyond pissed. He was seething. He got out of the car and slammed the door. He marched across the parking lot towards the gym. Once inside, he flipped on the lights and headed straight to his office. He dropped his gym bag by his desk and flung himself in his chair. He glanced around. Nothing was out of place; the posters on the walls were in tact; his wedding picture, family picture, and team picture was in place; and his papers were all neat for a change. He noticed he had to sign some papers, so he looked for a pen. That's when he noticed it; a note on top of one of his files. He took it and read it out loud. "Your coaching days are numbered Belov. Signed E." He shredded the note and put it in his trash can. "Stupid bloody bitch." He finally found a pen and started to get to work and get caught up on paper work. About an hour later the doors were swinging open to reveal all of the national team members. He sighed putting down his pen. He pushed away from the desk and went down in the gym.

"Good morning ladies. I hope you all got a good nights sleep, because your going to need it. Start by stretching. Then do sprints." They all just looked at him and it was pissing him off. "Are you here to stare and do nothing or train? I said begin training. NOW!" He smirked as he seen them jump and start stretching. _Good I still have it. If Beals isn't going to be here, then I'll do her job for her. She can't do it right anyway. _He stared as the girls were sprinting along the spring board floor. He watched as they slowed down to a jog. "Did I tell you to stop? I don't think so. Five more laps for stopping." He was irritated. Beals just tried to do him in every chance she got. _She's just threatened by you Belov. She __knows your the Olympian she could never be. "_Alright, you guys can stop. Get on the beams, floor, and bars. I want to see each of your routines." He smirked, this time they didn't hesitate. For the next couple of hours he was critiquing each gymnast. He glanced at his watch. _11:30, wonder why Beels isn't here. Oh well, better for the gymnasts' if she isn't hovering. _He was working with Becca on her floor routine, when he noticed everyone stop in the middle of what they were doing. _Great, they are definitely not focused. Why are they staring anyway? _"What are you all looking at? I didn't tell you to stop everything, now get back to work." He barked. He heard some one mumble on the beam. "My God, it's Payson Keeler. She's like a freaking legend." He swung around to look at the front entrance and sure enough, there was Payson walking into the gym looking absolutely beautiful. _She's all mine. _He broke from his train of thought when he saw one of the gymnast just standing on the beam. _Oh boy, here we go again. _"GET BACK TO WORK! ALL OF YOU." He smirked when, once again, they all jumped.

"Hey love. Why don't we go to my office. It's more comfortable up there. Beside, you can sit down up there." He was already walking up the stairs, leaving Payson no choice, but to slowly follow. Once in the office she went strait for the couch to lay down. Seeing this Sasha frowned. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just tired. I dropped off Alex at mom's for awhile. I didn't know if Beals was going to be here or not, so I just dropped him off there. Mom hasn't seen him in awhile, so I figured they both would enjoy seeing each other. I need to talk to Becca anyway." She closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them again to stare at Sasha. "Are you okay?" repeating his words from a minute ago.

Sasha grinned before answering. "Of course love. Your here." He stopped when he seen her serious look. Giving a sigh he started to explain the day. "Well Beals called last night, I of course ignored her. Thinking if it was important, she would call back. She did. Twice in fact. Turns out the National Committee doesn't want me coaching the team, because I'm a renegade coach." Smirking he said,"Now were have we heard that before? Oh yea, when I was your coach. Look where that got you?"

"Yea fat and pregnant is where it got me." She sighed looked at his face. "I'm joking. Kinda. Team USA won gold in 2012 because of you. I got gold because of you. If you did it once you can do it again. You are one of the best coaches out there."

"I know. I don't know what it is about Beals and me. I did nothing to her. Yea I got on the Olympic team in 2000 and she didn't, but bloody hell, does she have to act like a child about it for years afterward?"

"She's just jealous of you. You are the Olympian she will never be. Follow me, Sasha." Payson got up and started to walk down the stairs. Sasha sighed and followed her. Once there she turned around to look at him. "Look around you Sasha. What do you see?" He looked at her before looking around the gym. He saw a gymnast on every apparatus. He watched as they preformed their routines almost to perfection. He saw as they each looked at him and Payson before flying in the air again. He looked back at Payson. "I see gymnasts' trying to reach their dreams." She smiled and stepped closer.

"Exactly." She took his face in her hands. "They are working because of the coach they have with them now. You can help them. You got rebels like me, Kaylie, Emily, and Lauren to achieve gold not so long ago. If you can help rebels get gold, I'm sure you can get the national team there. With or without Beals." He gave her a small smile before looking at the gymnasts again.

"Maybe you;re right Payson. I am a good coach. I guess I just doubt myself sometimes. Thank you love, for reminding me what a coach is." He smirked at her. "You always seem to put me back on track when I'm being insufferable."

She smiled and stroked his rough cheek. "That's why I'm here Sasha. I'm going to go back home to sleep. I'm kind of tired." He pouted at her, before he grabbed her arm. "Wait, you can just take a nap on the couch. Besides you can keep me company when I'm doing paper work."

"Sure. Just wake me up when your having lunch." He smirked before looking at her. "Sure love. I'll try to not yell at them," indicating the gymnasts on the floor "while you're here, so I don't wake you up."

"That would be good. Well, I'll let you do your thing. I'm going to take a nap." She walked by giving him a kiss as she passed. He sighed as she walked up the steps. _Well Belov, you have an incentive to be quiet now. Oh well, you can still coach at least. _He was walking over to the center of the gym, when the front doors banged open. _Well fucking hell. Beals is here. Great. Just bloody great._

"Belov. What are you doing here? I told you not to coach this team. You are no longer a National Coach." She looked irritated and pissed. Sasha looked at her, then gave her an arrogant smirk. _Good, she's pissed. _

"Well, Ellen, I figured since you didn't show up, I'd try to be nice and help you out. Well I can see you don't want help. Before I go up to my office, just let me tell you this: you are not good for these girls. You can't coach them properly, because you don't know what it takes to be a dedicated gymnast. Need I remind you why you didn't get on Team USA? Need I bring up the gymnast from Russia you seduced, to win?" She scowled at him, at the mention of her past.

"Well Belov, at least I was with some one my own age and not one of my gymnasts." She seen his face change from triumph at ousting her yet again to pure rage.

"DON"T even think of bringing that up. I controlled my emotions concerning Payson until AFTER she got gold. I waited until she was of age. I even spoke to her parents before we got together. So don't even try to use that argument against me. I was honorable and pure with her." His normal ocean blue eyes changed in a flash to frigid glaciers.

"Whatever helps you sleep next to her at night." Ellen hit a nerve and she knew it.

"GET OUT. GET OUT OF THIS GYM. Before I physically throw you out." His breathing came in short fast breaths as he watched her stomp out the front door. He glanced around at the staring gymnasts. "GET BACK TO WORK!" With that he, himself marched up the stairs and into his office. Forgetting that Payson was there, he slammed the door. The loud sound jolted her awake. He took no notice of Payson while he grabbed the phone off his desk to dial The National Committee. Before he finished dialing, he remembered Payson. "Damn it. Payson, I'm sorry. I just forgot you were in here. I didn't mean to wake you up." He looked at her apologetically.

"It's okay. I woke up to yelling. What did you and Beals get into it about now?" she looked at him curiously as his eyes changed from water to ice.

"It's...nothing. Just the same old I'm a better coach than you. It's no big deal. You have no reason to worry about it. It's almost 1:00. Do you want me to go get some food?"

She hesitated for a moment, to see if he was telling the truth about Beals. Before she could analyze his eyes, they were like water again. "Sure. I want some Taco Bell."

"Good. I'll just let the girls out for lunch, then if you want we can go to Taco Bell together."

"Sure. I've been wanted that shrimp taco. It looks really good." Sasha noticed, Payson's eyes glazed over at the mention of seafood. _Food cravings...joy, joy. _

After grabbing his jacket off the chair in his office, him and Payson walked out into the gym.

"Alright guys. Gather around for a second. Look I know I've been edgy today and I'm sorry. I shouldn't take out my frustration with personal battles on you. So you guys go out to lunch and be back here by 2:30. Even if one of you are late, even a little bit, you all are going to be having an extra little work out session. So go, eat, but be back here. 2:30 sharp." He gave them all one last looke before leaving for the parking lot

"Your car or mine love? You pick." _Please pick mine. Please pick mine. _It's not that Sasha didn't like Payson's car, but he hated driving it. He wasn't used to big cars. He always loved small sport cars. He could handle them way better than the big ones.

She looked between her black Range Rover and his red Ferrari. She knew she would regret this, but she'd let him have his fun. "Yours."

_Yes. Finally. "_Alright love. Hop on in and lets get that food." At seeing Payson's face he chuckled. "Oh come on love. You've been in this car, many, many times. Why so apprehensive now? It's not like I'm gonna speed. I would never speed with you in the car. So come on love get in."

She seen his face and sighed. She mumbled..."I'm so gonna regret this." So she walked up and got in the small car.

He smirked as she got in. Once he got in and made sure she had her seat belt on he decided to have a little fun. He revved the engine and spun the tires. "Sasha Alexander Belov...don't you ever do that again. Are you trying to make me go into labor early?"

He chuckled. "Sorry love. I just couldn't resist."

"I bet you couldn't resist. So let's get food. Momma and baby are hungry." Payson fluttered her eye lashes at him to get him to leave.

"No need to beg love. I'm hungry to." Sasha said as he was driving out of the parking lot.

Once they went and got their food, they drove to the lake to enjoy their lunch. Once there, Sasha grabbed the food and got a blanket from the trunk. He looked up and smirked. "Okay love, pick a spot."

"Okay, how about over there under the shade tree by the lake." He looked to where she was pointing. He smiled. "Sure love. That spot is perfect."

Once the were settled under the shade tree, Payson practically grabbed the bag, attacking the food. _She must be really hungry. _

His back was against the tree trunk, while Payson rested comfortably between his legs, against his chest. He smiled down at her. Sometimes he couldn't believe how fast time has flown by. Here they are, expecting their second child. _It seems just like yesterday we found out Payson was pregnant with Alex. That experience was both terrifying and wonderful. _

_THREE YEARS EARLIER _

_They had only been married a few months and in Sasha's opinion, it has been perfect. Sure, they got into little arguments, but it was normally over silly stuff that they would laugh at not even 5 minutes after the argument was over. He smirked as he walked into his office. It hasn't changed much, in the five years he's been coaching at The Rock. Only a few minor changes. The picture of him and his girls from London in 2012, a few pictures of Payson, and his wedding picture. He looked on his desk to find a note telling him to call the gymnastics organization. __**Wonder what that's about?...I guess I'll find out now. **_

_After talking to the gymnastics organization he, had a lot to think about. As a coach and as a husband. The organization called to see if Payson Keeler wanted to do a special appearance routine at the next major competition. She would only have to do one routine on the apparatus of her choice. He knew, she would jump at the chance to preform again. He on the other hand didn't think it was a good idea. First off Payson hadn't practiced or conditioned much since winning gold in 2012. To top it off, Payson hadn't felt well the past couple of weeks. He sighed, thinking. He glanced at the clock on the wall. __**It's just now 8:00. I wonder if Payson is up yet. Hope she's not sick again. **__He was dragged from his thoughts at the sound of the door opening. It was his sister-in-law Becca. He waved at her through the glass window from his office. She smiled and waved back while walking to the mats to warm up. He decided to go down do the floor. _

"_Morning, Becca. How are you?" Sash always liked to know what was going on in his sister's life. _

"_Good. Mom and Dad are debating whether or not to get this new car. It's really annoying. Just get it or don't. So what's up with you? Payson doing good?" _

"_Nothings new that I know of. Payson hasn't felt well lately. I'm not sure why. She's just been sick with her stomach in the mornings. Sometimes during the day to. I don't know what's wrong. I told her to go to the doctor if she didn't get better by the end of the week." He noticed her smirking. _

"_What? Do you know something here, that I don't? Cuz if you do, I'd love for you to inform me here." Sasha was hoping that, maybe, Becca knew what was wrong with his wife. _

"_Uh...no. How long she been sick and hacking up and stuff?" She looked like she may know something. _

"_Couple weeks. Why, does that have anything to do with Payson being sick?" he was getting kinda irritated. _

"_No it doesn't. I was just wondering. I'm sure Payson is just fine. Stop worrying so much." He huffed in annoyance at her. He noticed it was quarter after eight. _

"_Alright I want to see you work on the beam. You need to work on your dismount." He was in full coach mode now. Brotherly and husband sides forgotten. _

"_Alright." She hopped on the beam and proceeded to work on the apparatus. Sasha was watching her and the clock. _

"_No Becca. You need to extend your arms more." He approached, intending to extend her arms, but stopped when the doors opened with a loud bang. "What the hell? Get off the beam and stretch out your arms, while I see what the hell is going on out side." He walked out side to see a party from the Gymnastics Organization walking up to the gym. __**Bloody hell. Don't tell me they're here for Payson. **_

_He approached the small group of people in the lot. "May I help you?" _

"_Yes. We are looking for Coach Belov of the Rocky Mountain Gymnastics Training Center." The man in the expensive looking suit answered. _

_**Oh good. They are just looking for me. **__"Uh yes. I'm coach Belov. "_

"_I think you misunderstood. We are looking for Coach Payson Belov. Is she going to be here today?" _

_**Oh maybe not so good. **__"Oh yes, my wife. I'm not sure when she'll be in. She hasn't been feeling well lately. I will definitely let her know you stopped by." _

"_If you don't mind, I think we will wait for her to arrive. If that's alright with you, Coach." _

"_No actually it's not. I'm not sure when Payson will be here. If you leave me a number, then I will let her know that you were wanting to speak to her so she can call you." Sasha was getting irritated. Very irritated. _

"_Well Mr. Belov, we wish to speak with her about preforming at the next major meet. Just a little appearance routine. She can choose the apparatus she wishes to preform on and her routine." The man in the suit was really pushing his luck. _

"_May I ask your name?" Sasha was asking the annoying man in the front of the group. _

"_My name is James Conway. Vice President of the Gymnastics Organization." The guy...James...informed Sasha. _

"_Well Mr. Conway, with all due respect, I would like for you to leave. This is my gym and I do have gymnasts to coach. I assure you, I will let my wife know that you stopped by. If you don't hear from her in a few days, you can call and yell at me. Does that sound like a deal to you?" Sasha was bargaining and begging for them to leave and he knew it. _

_James and the committee looked unsure at first, but then they saw Sasha's thunderous face and quickly agreed. With a sigh of relief, Sasha strode back in the gym to see Payson herself, watching Becca on the floor. _

"_Well you just missed the terror squad from hell, love. The Gymnastics Organization wanted to talk with you. I told them I'd let you know and that you could call them when you were feeling better. How are you feeling, by the way?" Sasha was in husband mode now. _

_She hesitated for a second before answering him. "Fine. I'm just tired." _

"_Okay love. I'm glad your better. I got a phone call about you this morning. The same people who stopped by a few minutes ago actually. They want you to do a special routine at the next big gymnastics event next week. I told them I'd tell you about it. Whether or not you should do it, however,..." Sasha trailed off. _

_She gave him a look, that stated clearly what she wanted. "What, you don't think I could do it? Because I can and I will." She was giving the look. The look that always entranced him. _

_He sighed before answering. "It's not that you can't Payson. It's just that, on the coach side of things, I'm worried. You haven't trained or competed much since winning gold in 2012. Not only that, but you haven't felt well lately. They want to do this next week, love. The coach side of me, says, no way in hell. The husband side, wants to see you preform again. I just don't want to see you get hurt." _

"_Sasha. I'm fine. I'll train all this week. Under your supervision of course. You can be my coach again. It will be just like old times." Payson was giving him the look again. _

_He sighed. __**She really wants this. It's only one small, simple routine. **__"Alright. Only if you feel you can do this. I don't want to see you get hurt, again." He was thinking back when she broker her back._

_She lunged at him giving him a hug. "Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me." She was close to his ear, so the words were as clear as day. _

_He smiled. "Not a problem love." _

_Over the next week, Payson trained and got used to working out again everyday. She was pleased that Sasha was treating her, like his gymnast and not holding back in the training requirements and still barking orders. Even if she was his wife. She obviously was good at hiding the fact that she felt like crap every morning. _

_The day that The Rock girls, Sasha and herself was to leave on the charter bus for Boston, Payson woke up, sick. She told Sasha it was nerves. When she told him that, he gave her a doubtful look, almost protesting. So during the long trip to Boston, she tried to get comfortable and sleep to stay focused on her routine. She promised herself that when she got back from Boston, she would go to the doctor to see why she was so sick all the time. When she stepped on the bus, she had no idea, she would find out why, a lot sooner. _

_The morning of the meet and her 'guest appearance' she woke up sick and dizzy, yet again. Thankfully, Sasha had to be in the lobby conference for a quick overview of the day when she woke up. She showered, dressed in a red leotard with her coaching attire, and headed downstairs to the lobby to meet Sasha and the girls. Once there, all the girls started to warm up. The committee told Payson she would have to be ready to preform before the last two rotations. She nodded and started to get into her zone. Before she knew it, Sasha was slowly approaching with her hand grips for the uneven bars in his hand. He looked at her with encouragement and love shine through. _

"_Remember, you are a champion Payson Belov. No one can take that away from you. Focus on what you're doing; visualize the moves before you make them. Remember, I am right beside you. I told you once, that anything is possible as long as we do it together. I'm out there with you." He gave her a hug and kissed her forehead before he let her walk up to the bars. As she looked back at him, he mouthed 'I love you'. Then she got into position to start her routine. This was a routine that Payson has done many __many times. Every time Sasha watched Payson on the uneven bars, he always got a sick feeling. It usually lasted until she was safe on the floor. He noticed, she was halfway through and looking fantastic. On the next flip to get to the other bar, however, is when everything started to go wrong. Sasha knew what was going to happen and the bad thing is, he couldn't do anything to stop it. As she flipped and was reaching for the higher bar, she missed by a mere inch. In missing the bar, she fell flat on her face. Sasha was at her side in seconds and he was scared. This seemed too familiar to him. He'd been here once, he doesn't want a repear of four years ago. _

"_Payson. Payson...can you hear me? Come on love, wake up. Move your fingers if you can hear me." He was desperate. Forgetting his position as coach, he laid next to her to grasp her hand. He was all husband. He noticed she hadn't moved an inch. He vaguely noticed EMT's rushing over. He stayed as close to her as possible. While they were working on getting Payson turned over on her back, he looked back at his gymnasts. Like a slap in the face, he realized he had to stay behind. He had to be on the floor with the girls. He was after all, their coach. He told the EMT that he had to stay behind and to call him when they reached the hospital and to call if anything changed on the way there. Once they loaded Payson in the ambulance, he rushed over to his gymnasts and looked at each one of them. He began to speak. _

"_I can tell you all right now, I could be with Payson right now. I could have went with her. I didn't because I know that she would want each and every one of you to preform today. So I'm staying for Payson. I'm staying so each and every one of you can go out there and kick it. Now I need each of you to stay focused and forget everything, but your routines. We have two more rotations until we are done. So stay focused and concentrate. I don't want anyone else in the hospital." _

_His talk must have helped, because each and everyone of his gymnasts preformed at their best. He knew Payson would be proud. He knew he was. Once everything with the gymnasts him and Becca went straight to the hospital. Neither one of them changed from their gymnastics or coaching attire. When they entered the hospital they were told that Payson was in room 415. They went straight to the fourth floor. When they got the right place, Sasha glanced at Becca. She understood his meaning in his eyes, because she stood in the hallway, waiting. In entering he was surprised. Payson was laying on the bed motionless. Her long blonde hair was down past her shoulders. He couldn't help, but see the 17 year old laying in the bed. It brought back painful memories. He went over and took her soft small hand in his rough large one. He sat down next to her, hoping, praying, that she would wake up. He spoke softly to her. _

"_Please Payson, please wake up. This picture and scenario is way to familiar for me. I shouldn't be seeing you like this. I should have said no to this. I knew something wasn't right when I saw you this morning. You asked me and you smiled and I gave in. You have a beautiful smile love. You have a kind heart; a passion for this sport that can be so dangerous." His voice broke with heartache. He realized he was crying. He put her hand to his lips gently kissing her. "I can't lose you. I can't be the man I've become without you. I need you. Your sister needs you. So do your parents. We're supposed be together forever. I can't live without you. Just open your beautiful eyes so I know your okay. Please Payson." He rested his forehead gently against her belly. He couldn't take the loud silence anymore. He closed his eyes for just a minute. The next thing he knew he was being shaken awake. He looked up to see Becca hovering over them. _

"_Sorry Sasha. I've been standing in the hallway awhile. I just came in. I found you sleeping over her." She spoke softly, so she wouldn't startle him any more than what she already had. _

"_It's okay. Sorry for making you stand out there this long. I didn't realize it's been this long. What time is it?" Sasha looked for a clock, but didn't find one._

"_It's only 4:30. You've only been out for like twenty minutes. I'm gonna go get some food. You want anything?" _

"_No. Thanks though. I'll call if she wakes up." he looked at Becca to see her looking over his shoulder. He turned to see Payson awake. "Oh God. Payson. Thank God your awake. I was so worried I'd lost you." He was at her side again in an instant. _

"_What happened?" her voice was raspy and soft. _

"_Sssshhh. Don't talk love. Save your strength. When you were doing your bar routine, you missed the top bar by only an inch and you fell. I was right there and I couldn't stop you from falling." he was showing his guilt unintentionally. Payson even in her weak state knew he was blaming himself. _

"_Hey, it's not your fault. There's nothing you or I could have done. It was an accident." As soon as she said that there was a knock on the door. Sasha tore his gaze from his wife, to see a doctor in the doorway. _

"_I hope I'm not interrupting anything. Glad to see you're awake Mrs. Belov. Okay we couldn't do an x-ray or a cat scan, but we know for a fact that nothing is broken. The way you fell wouldn't have broken anything. You may be sore for a few days. Gives you and excuse to have your hubby take care of you." The doctor was trying to be funny and polite. Sasha didn't see it that way. _

"_I take care of my wife anyway thank you. What do you mean you couldn't take x-rays or do cat scans" When it came to Payson's health and safety Sasha was like a lion protecting his mate and cubs. _

_The doctor looked surprised. "You mean you don't know?"_

"_If I knew why my wife couldn't have an x-ray, do you think I'd be asking? No. So tell me why you can't do these tests on my wife." He was irritated and pissed with this doctor. _

"_Well we had to take some blood. When we put the blood through some test we found out that...well..."_

"_Well? Come on, spit it out already." Sasha snapped. _

"_Your lucky you didn't lose the baby. You're eight weeks pregnant Mrs. Belov." the doctor took a couple of steps back from Sasha. They glanced at each other, both having tears in their eyes._

"_We're having a baby?" Payson was crying._

"_Well that's what the test results conclude. However, we haven't had a chance to do the alter sound yet. So there is a chance that you may have lost the baby. I just don't want to get your hopes up." The doctor looked between both of them, sympathetically. Payson grabbed Sasha's hand for some form of strength. _

"_When can we find out?" her voice shook with nervousness. The doctor smiled at the couple. _

"_Right now. I'll just go get the machine." He called over his shoulder as he was leaving. As the door closed Sasha looked at Payson. _

"_Love, we're going to have a baby. A little baby." He smiled at her as he gently laid his hand on her belly. _

"_Talk about surprises. Maybe that's why I've been so sick lately." tears gently rolled down her face as she looked at Sasha "What if something is wrong? What if I hurt the baby when I fell? Oh God Sasha, our baby." He gently wiped her tears away with his fingertips before soothing her. "Sweetheart, I'm sure that the baby is just fine. Try to relax." As he finished soothing her the doctor came back in with the equipment he needed. As he set the things he would need up, he began talking to the couple. _

"_I want you to know that when I do this, there may not be a heartbeat. If there is, then obviously everything is going to be okay. I just don't want you two expecting to hear anything. Do you guys understand?" They both looked at each other then back to the doctor. _

_Sasha was the one to give the okay to start examining Payson. As the doctor lifted Payson's shirt, Sasha gripped her hand and gazed at her, reassuringly. Together, they turned towards the monitor to find the image of their baby. Sasha was the first one to speak. "Pay...that's our baby." He had tears in his eyes. He took a glance at Payson, to see that she to, was crying. After a few short seconds, the silence was broken by a fast heartbeat. "Our baby's heartbeat. Sasha, that's our baby."_

"_Oh baby. I love you. Both of you." As the doctor left, Sasha laid his hand gently on her belly and kissed her softly. _

Sasha was dragged back to reality by a poke in the ribs. "Sasha, did you fall asleep on me? I think we should start heading back. It's 2:00. You told the girls to be back at 2:30 sharp. Wouldn't want to set a bad example now would you? "

He smirked at her as he helped her up. "Cute love. Cute. You can go back in the car while I clean up. I'll only be a minute." As Payson made her way back to the car, he folded up the blanket and threw away the trash. Once he got in the car, he pulled out of the parking lot and headed back to The Rock.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, but I've been really busy with school. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, hopefully soon. If you guys want to check it out, the picture of the red and black car that belong to Payson and Sasha is pictured in my profile. As always, your reviews are welcomed and cherished. It is what keeps me motivated to keep writing. Read and Review...thanks guys.


	8. The Calm Before The Storm

**A/N: As always I don't own anything all property belongs to ABC Family and the writers.**

Sasha was never a patient man. When he had to wait for things to happen, he got anxious, even nervous sometimes. Having Alex helped with his thin patience immensely, but he still had little patience, outside his family; his coaching and gymnastics especially. That's why when Sasha glanced at the calender on the office wall, he cringed. The date was April 27. Three weeks before, Payson's due date. Just the thought of Payson having another baby made him cringe. It's not that he didn't want another baby, he just remembers how it was for Payson when she had Alex. It was an experience that he witnessed that made him extremely grateful he was a man. He claimed he was a strong man and he was, but nothing, nothing compared to the strength of a woman giving life. It made him cringe thinking about it. Deciding he needed to think of something else, he glanced around and noticed that the gymnasts started to arrive. _Well, maybe coaching and barking orders will get my mind off Payson for awhile. It's not doing me any good sitting here thinking. _He went down the steps and jumped the last two. Every gymnast in viewing range looked at him like he had two heads. Sasha Belov never hopped or smiled while coaching or entering the gym. It wasn't...Sasha Belov. Noticing this the smirk on his face went out the window. "GET TO WORK!" _Much better. _He was circulating the gym observing and stepping in when needed, when his phone went off. _Oh no, please not now. It's three weeks too soon._ He reached in his jacket pocket to grab his phone. A quick glance at the screen told him it was just Kim.

"Hey Kim. You just scared the hell out of me." Sasha was relieved.

Kim laughed at her son-in-law. "Who did you think I was?"

Sasha gave a sigh before answering. "I thought you were Payson. I...I'm nervous. I don't know why, I've been through this before. I guess I'm just nervous, because I know she'll have to go through something painful and there is absolutely nothing I can do to take the pain away."

Kim understood where he was coming from. "Oh, Sasha. You guys will be fine. Payson is strong."

Sasha thought back to all the times Payson showed him her immense strength. "Yea. She's one of the strongest people I know."

"Well I just called you because I figured Payson was sleeping. It being the end of her pregnancy and all. I just wanted to invite you guys over for dinner tonight at around 7:30. Mark is home tonight and we've made a decision on the whole moving situation. We figured it would be a good opportunity to all be together before the baby get's here."

"Definitely. Yea we'd love to come over. It's always fun to come over. I'll ask Payson today. I'm going home around noon to check up on her anyway. I'll let her know then." Sasha always loved going over the the Keeler's house. It was one of the first places he considered a real home, besides his late mother's warm home.

"Alright, well I'll let you go, because I'm sure you have coaching duties to get to. See you tonight."

"See you tonight Kim." With that, Sasha hung up his phone and went back to the center of the gym. He was critiquing Nicole, one of the newer members of The Rock, when once again the phone rang. He sighed before getting his phone. He glanced at the display and freaked when he seen it was Payson. _Oh __God, please I'm begging you, please not now. It's too early. _He tentatively put the phone to his ear. "Payson, is everything alright?

She sighed and mumbled something that Sasha couldn't quite make out. Although it sounded like, over protective, hovering, lunatic. "I'm fine. Trust me, I haven't moved an inch since you left. Since Alex is staying with Mom today, I don't have to get up or anything. So no need to go all coach on me...Again. I just called to ask if you could pick up some chocolate on the way home."

He sighed, knowing that there would be a long list to soon follow. "Sure love. Let me just write it down so I don't forget it and you kill me." He glanced up just in time to see a few of his gymnasts look away and pretend to not be listening."Hold on a second love." He placed the phone against his shoulder before looking at his gymnasts. Each and every one of them was watching him. "DON'T STOP ON MY ACCOUNT HERE. KEEP TRAINING." He put the phone to his ear again.

"You know Sasha, I could still hear you yell. Even though I'm sure you tried to muffle the sound. No use. Hearing you yell brings back some memories. So the chocolate won't be a problem?"

"No love. I'll be home soon. Anything else you can think of?" He was hoping he could go in, get what he needed in under 5 minutes, and then leave to go home.

"No. If there is, I'll call and let you know. I love you."

"I love you to sweetheart." With that he hung up. He took a quick glance at the clock to see that it was only 11:00. _Damn another hour till I can get out of here. _

The hour seemed to pass by in a blur. Before he knew it, it was time to leave for lunch. After letting his gymnasts' out for lunch he left himself. He made his way to the grocery store for Payson. _Out of everything in our house we have, she wants the one thing we don't have. Chocolate...blah...she just had to say chocolate. Why not something less disgusting like peanut butter cookies. Oh wait, we have those at home. She just likes making me run around...oh well, I kind of got her in this position so no need to complain Belov. The least you can do is sooth her by getting her some chocolate. _He walked up the candy isle and looked at all the candy. "What the hell, there is too many chocolate choices here." He looked around for plain chocolate. When he couldn't find it, he resorted to getting one of everything. _Payson can have a big variety to choose from for days. That should make her happy. _When he walked up to the young blonde woman at the register she eyed the chocolate and undressed him with her eyes. When she spoke, her voice was like syrup. "Having a party, handsome?"

Sasha cringed and sighed. "No. I'm not. My pregnant wife, wanted chocolate. So I'm getting chocolate." Sasha noticed the young blonde deflated at the uttered words pregnant and wife. When he payed for his purchase he practically sprinted to his car.

Once home he dropped the bags on the kitchen table. Glancing through them, he found plain milk chocolate bars. He glanced in the living room and dinning room to find both places empty. He then went up to their bedroom, where he was sure Payson would be. His assumption was right, when he found her laying on their bed. Noticing her pained expression, he was automatically at her side. "Payson, love, what's wrong? Why do you have that look on your face?" He noticed that she took a deep breath before answering him.

"Sasha, I'm fine. I promise. My back just hurts. It's my lower back. I promise, it's nothing I can't handle." She sounded irritated. She sounded like she was in immense pain, only letting Sasha see a tiny portion of her suffering.

"Maybe we should go to the hospital. I mean, it's only ten minutes away and I could probably get there in five." He was worried and he just wanted to help. This was a time when he felt completely helpless. Something that Sasha Belov does not like feeling.

"No. I don't need a hospital. I just need sleep and that's hard to come by these days. With the baby kicking constantly, my back hurting non stop." She opened her eyes to let small crystal tears flow down her cheeks. "I just want this to be over. I want to be able to see my feet again; hug you and Alex properly; coach at The Rock again. I don't like feeling like this." As she spoke her tears become a constant flow. Sasha cupped her face in his hands and wiped her tears with his fingertips.

"Hey love, look at me. You are going to be fine. In three weeks, we'll have our beautiful little girl and I'll be right there helping you along the way. Just like I have been for the past eight years. There's nothing we can't do, when we do it together. We will get through this. In the end we'll have our little girl, you'll be able to see your feet again, and hug me and Alex properly again. I promise." He took her in his arms to hug her. She went to him willingly. After a few moments of silence Sasha pulled back to see Payson finally relaxed and calm. _Since she's calm now, maybe now would be a good time to give her that chocolate."_Before I forget I have something for you, love." Sasha reached beside the bed and produced a bag of chocolate. Sasha looked at her face and was glad to see her smile. He hated to say this, but she hasn't smiled much in the past couple of weeks. The pregnancy was taking it's toll on her.

As she was reaching into the bag for a candy bar spoke."You remembered. I thought you would forget because you sounded funny on the phone." He chuckled before answering. "Your wish, my command. Who would have thought that eight years ago I'd be a husband doing anything his wife asked of him."

At that comment, Payson busted up laughing. "I wouldn't. The first thing you did, was march around the gym looking all tense and all rigid. You didn't speak for a good five minutes. When you did, you freaked a few people out." Payson imitated his British accent " 'You have to work as hard as I do, sacrifice as much as I do, and believe as much as I do. You all are going to eat, sleep, breath, and bleed gymnastics.' And the whole Sunday boot camp scared the hell out of Emily and Kaylie."

Sasha smirked at remembering the first practice together. His four girls: the rebels, the elites, the champions. "If I remember correctly, you all didn't misbehave after that 'Sunday boot camp' either as you like to call it."

When Payson looked at Sasha with bright eyes. "Well goes to show how much you know..._coach._"

Sasha looked to see Payson snickering at him. "I was up to date on all the things that you did. I'm not condescending or anything love. I was just being a coach."

Payson looked at him with a smile on her face before answering. "Uh huh. I believe you." Sasha looked kind of hurt to think that Payson would think of him as an old stick in the mud, so he sighed and started to get up off the bed. He smirked when her small hand wrapped around his wrist to hold him in place. "Sasha, I know you were just doing your job back then. I know you can be...uh...cool when you want to be. Your not just some Gymnastics Nazi. There's more to you than gymnastics." He looked over at his wife to see she had on her focused serious face. In seeing that he laughed. "What? I thought you needed some encouragement Sasha. You looked so sad when I said that you were so hard on us...you know what. Never mind. You can be be so infuriating sometimes Sasha."

He looked at her to see she was ticked off. "Oh come on love. I know that there's more to me than gymnastics and coaching. There's you, Alex, and the baby. I was just looking for some love, sweetheart. No need to get mad."

Her eyes turned softer at the mention of love. "Yea well you know you don't have to look for it because it's right here. I love you. I always have."

He laughed before responding. "Yea I bet you have." His eyes grew soft as he looked at her. He was struck with a brilliant idea. "Hey love, do you want to dance?"

Payson looked at him before answering. "Uh no. First we have no music. Second, I'm too fat for dancing." Sasha looked at her with disapproving eyes. "Okay love, first, the music is not a problem. I can turn on the radio. Second, you are not too fat for dancing. You're absolutely beautiful. So, dance with me?" He held his hand out for her. He gave her a smile when she accepted it. He helped her out of bed and turned on the radio. With a stroke of luck their wedding song began to play. He turned and took her in his arms for the dance. "See love, the powers from above must want us to dance because it is no coincidence that our wedding song started to play right when I turned on the radio."

She sighed and looked at him with a smile. "Shut up and dance Casanova." He smirked as she rested her head against his chest. They slowly danced around the room as Nick Lachey's "This I swear" flowed from the speakers. As they danced, Sasha remembered all the times when they were there for each other when no one else was around or cared. They were there for each other on many occasions. He thought back when they were nothing more than a gymnastics pair: a coach and a gymnast. She was the only gymnast he had to stand up for him and not stab him in the back when Beals was manipulating them. She was the only one that trusted him. He was the only one that believed in her after she had her accident. He was the only one willing to help her. He was the one that made her dreams come true. She was the only one to ever truly touch his heart. As the song continued to play, they swayed together as only lovers can. He started to softly sing the words to her. She meant everything to him. If he lost her, the only thing he would live for is his children. He would turn his back on gymnastics completely; that was the sport that represented who Payson was. He couldn't face the sport without her anymore. It brought them together in many ways. His children would be the only thing keeping him on this earth. He knew that Payson was the only woman that would ever share his last name; the only woman he would ever willingly give it to; besides his daughter. As the song came to a close the pair went back over to the bed.

"See love, that wasn't so bad. You still dance beautifully." Sasha looked at her with bright eyes. She smiled and agreed for his sake.

Sasha glanced at the clock to see that it was close to one. He cringed, not wanting to leave Payson. "Well love, I have to go back to the gym. Oh before I forget...again, your mom wants us over for dinner. Is that alright?"

"Yea. That's fine. I love going to my mothers house. What time do we have to be there?"

"Around 7:30. She said it may be our last chance to all get together before the baby get's here." Sasha's eyes lit up at the mention of his baby girl, just like they always did when mentioning her. Payson noticed his expression and smiled softly. "Okay. You can tell her that's fine. I'll be ready by then."

"Alright love. I'll let her know at the gym. I have to get going. I'm one of the only coaches on the floor today so I should be heading back." He got up from the bed to grab his jacket. He moved back over to the bed to grab his car keys. He looked over at Payson just in time to see her change her facial expression. _She's in pain. I can see it in her eyes. She may be able to hide it from everyone else, but I can see it. _He knew he asked this too many times already, but he didn't care. He'd ask again. "Are you alright?"

She sighed before answering. The same answer she gave him every time he asked. "I'm fine Sasha. I promise. If anything happens, I'll call you. I promise."

"Alright. Since you promised. I really should go. I'll see you around 4:30." He bent down to kiss her. "Remember, if you need me call. I can be hear in five minutes. I love you."

"I love you to Sasha. See you tonight." He gave her one last smile, before leaving the room and walking out to his car.

He got to the gym about ten minutes later. He went to his office to find Kim. Once he found her, he told her that she would see them tonight. After she left, he went back out onto the floor. He glanced at the clock. He sighed when it read 1:30. _3 more hours Belov and you can get home to Payson. _He smiled at the thought of Payson. He knew he was one lucky man to find his soul-mate. Not many people could say they truly found their other half. He did. He was dragged out of his thoughts, when he noticed his gymnast's arriving from their lunch break. He smirked at them and silently told them to get to work. He would glance at the clock every half hour or so to check the time. He was working with Nicole on her floor routine when his cell phone rang. He motioned for her to continue with her routine as he got his phone. He answered without looking at the display to see who was calling.

"This is Belov." He continued to watch Nicole, but when his name was uttered his mind and body went numb.

"Sasha..." He knew something was wrong. From Payson's labored breathing and the cold ice that settled in his heart, he knew something was terribly wrong.

"Payson. What's wrong?" He was talking loudly, in case she couldn't hear him.

He heard her ragged breath and knew it was taking all of her strength to talk to him. "I need you home...there's so much."

In hearing that he started freaking out. "So much what Payson? Talk to me love. I'm coming home right now."

He was in his car heading home when he heard her finally answer him. "Blood." With that the line went dead.

**A/N. I know cliffhanger. Don't kill me just yet. Please let me know what you think. As always read and review. Reviews are always welcomed. **


	9. An Out of Body Experience

**I own nothing of Make It or Break It. All material belongs to ABC Family and the writers. Now since that's out of the way...let the story continue. **

She opened her eyes to see nothing, but white. She looked around to find a large empty room. She looked down and found herself in a white silk robe...not pregnant. "My baby." She heard wind coming from behind her. She looked to see a very beautiful blonde woman standing before her. "Your baby is fine. For now. As long as you are alive and breathing, so is your little one."

She looked at her with fear. She had so many questions she wanted answered. She started with the one she wanted answered most. "Am I dead?"

The woman looked at her, and shook her head. "No Payson. You are not dead. Yet. I am here to take you on a journey. Before we begin I think it fair that I tell you who I am. I am Sasha's mother: Annabelle." Looking closely, Payson could now see the resemblance. They had the same eyes and hair.

She looked at her with questioning eyes. "Journey...what kind of journey? Where's Sasha? Where's my baby?"

Annabelle looked at her with sympathy before speaking. "I am ordered to show you what life will be like if you don't make it. I am first going to show you your life up until the point of unconsciousness and a little beyond that. So if you are ready, we can begin."

Payson looked apprehensive at first, but with the possibility of seeing Sasha again she gave Annabelle a nod.

"Very good. First we will travel to when your destiny really began." With that, Annabelle took Payson's hand and lead her to a void room. "We will first make a little trip to Cambria, California. I believe that is where Sasha lived before going to The Rock."

Payson looked on and saw Steve beg Sasha to take the coaching job. She smiled at the steel in Sasha's eyes when he looked at Steve. She watched for a few moments until finally, Sasha gave a curt nod and agreed to at least go see the gym. All at once the room was white again.

Payson looked confused and lost without some form of Sasha close to her. "I don't get it. Why was that so important for me to see?"

Annabelle smiled softly before she spoke. "Because Payson, that interaction with Steve was the invitation Sasha needed to go see The Rock. Therefore that brought about him meeting you. This brings us to our next stop. This should be a familiar place to you. You've been here recently." Payson knew what the next stop would be: The Rock. The place where her and Sasha first met.

In what felt like just a second The Rock appeared. Payson started to run over, but was stopped by a soft hand on her shoulder. "It is no use young one. They can't see us. Neither can Sasha. Just watch."

Once again, she watched as Sasha gave a disapproving look towards the building and shake his head. They followed him as he walked into the gym. Payson watched as her younger self locked eyes with her future coach, her future best friend, and her future lover and husband. She watched as Sasha looked at her with a new light in his eyes. He gave a soft smile before turning back to Alex. She felt tears roll down her cheeks as she watched parts of her life flash before her eyes. "I miss him. I NEED to go home. I just want Sasha...please...take me back." Payson was on her knees. Annabelle shook her head. "Not quite yet, young one. You have to see this. I have to show you more, before I let you go."

"What more could there be? I wasn't involved with Sasha for quite sometime from this point." Payson looked at Annabelle again, to see that she was smiling at her. "You don't know when he truly fell in love with you, do you?"

Payson smirked at her. "Of course I do. When I fell from the uneven bars at Nationals."

"No. For him, it was love at first sight. Did you ever wonder why, he treated you differently from the others? It's simple. He felt something for you. Even upon seeing you, for the first time. For him, you had him from the very beginning. He thought of you his first night here. Many nights actually. Just watch."

Payson turned to see the image of the gym, replaced by a hotel in down town Boulder. She saw Sasha get out of his truck and walk in his room. She watched as he grabbed his lap top and got on the internet. She looked over his shoulder, surprised, at finding herself on the screen. She seen that he had an updated article about her gymnastics accomplishments. She heard him as he whispered her name. "What is so special about you Payson Keeler. Your just another gymnast I'm going to coach. Why do I feel the way I do, with just glancing at you? It isn't right." She watched as he sighed and closed the lid and climbed into bed before turning off the light.

"You see, even then, he loved you. Now you know what happens from here in your prospective. You don't know what happened after you kissed him in his though. So let's go back to the gym. Shall we?" Payson nodded and found herself in the gym once again. She watched as Sasha hit the wall. "This is just moments after you left. He realizes the mistake he had made at letting you leave. Keep watching." She saw Sasha go into the locker room, only to come out in work out clothes. She watched his eyes as they changed from determination to confusion. She watched as he stopped in the middle of his floor routine to walk were they were standing moments before. He kicked the mat and laid down in the center. He looked at the ceiling and sighed. She could just make out what he mumbled to himself. He said her name just above a whisper. "You see, from the moment he let you go and pushed you away, he regretted it. Keep watching." Payson did as she was instructed. She seen him put together a floor routine too beautiful for words. She saw him take his anger and regret out on the rings and pommel horse. After awhile she saw him gather his things and lock up the gym.

"Don't you see, everything he does, is because of you. It has been like that for a long time. He wouldn't be able to survive without you."

Payson looked at Annabelle with a determined look. "If that's the case then I have to go back. I need to go home. I just want to hold my baby girl and my son. I want to see my husband. Please!" At this point she had tears running down her cheeks.

"I said HE knew he couldn't live without you. You on the other hand need to see a few more things first. We're going to skip ahead a few years. By this point you are together. Almost engaged actually."

She was about to say something when she was in a place she didn't know. "Where are we?"

"He would travel to the ends of the earth to make you happy. We are in New York. He knew you wanted his dad there for the wedding, so he swallowed his pride, took a red eye all the way across the country, to convince his father to come to the wedding. All just for you. See what happens."

Payson looked on as Sasha walked down a street to a set of modest looking apartments. He stopped at a door and began to knock. A couple of seconds later, an older looking man she recognized as Dmitri Belov, opened the door and let Sasha inside. On instinct, she began to follow him inside. She watched as her husband began talking to his father. "Look, I'm only here because Payson wants you at the wedding. No other reason. I'm only here because of her." His father looked at him, mystified.

"Wow you must really love her then. If your willing to swallow your pride and come talk to a father who you have not spoken to in years Sasha."

"Of course I love her. If I didn't I wouldn't have asked her to marry me." Sasha looked at his father in the eye for the first time in years.

"Well, you know I do not approve of you and Payson. She is much to young. You were once her coach; you've known her since she was only 17. Your mother..." Dmitri stopped speaking when he seen Sasha's face.

"Don't dad. Mum would be happy for me. Mum would have loved Payson; approved even. I found love. I would die for her, dad. Everyone is happy for us. Both of us. So why can't you be happy and proud of me, for once in your life?" Sasha took the conversation into different territory.

"Sasha. I am proud of you. You are your own man. A good and honorable man. A man your mother would be proud of, if she were still alive. It's just that, Payson was your gymnast at one point. People in the sport will talk. The fact that you were once her coach will work against you. That and the age difference. You are older than her. Not by too much, but older none the less. I am happy for you son. What I witnessed between you and Payson when I helped you a couple of years ago at World Tryouts was more than a coaches bond with his gymnast. It was a bond of true love. Both you and Payson work well together as a team. You complement each other. What you have reminds me so much of what I had with my dear Annabelle. When you love some one, you love them with everything you have. If _you_ want me there at your wedding Sasha, then yes I will be there. I do love you son." Payson noticed that both Sasha and Dmitri had tears in their eyes. Payson saw Sasha bring his dad in a hug and whispered to his father that he did in fact want him there. The man beside Payson touched her shoulder before speaking.

"You see, your love for each other, healed a broken relationship between a father and son. His love for you brought back his willingness to speak to his father again. Now my dear, we shall go to your time. I must warn you, you will be seeing what is happening now while you are unconscious, so to speak. Ready?"

Payson looked over to see Sasha and her father-in-law gone. She now was in a very familiar place. She was in her home. "You must be prepared for what I show you next. I'm warning you, this isn't going to be pleasant so be prepared." As soon as Annabelle said that, she heard a crash come from upstairs. A couple of minutes later, Payson saw the front door open with a bang. She saw Sasha's face and knew that something terrible happened. On instinct she tried to go over to him, but was held back. "You must watch." She watched as Sasha sprinted up the stairs, two at a time. She followed from behind. She saw him run to their bedroom and open the door. She sighed when she didn't see anything. Her relief quickly turned to fear as she watched Sasha's face turn white. She looked on helplessly. She watched as Sasha ran to the bathroom were she saw herself laying. What she viewed made her gasp. From above it looked bad. She was laying by the sink on her side. From the waist down she was covered in blood. She watched helplessly as Sasha did everything he could think of to help.

"Am I going to die?" Payson asked, even though she knew the answer.

"That is up to you. Before I let you make that decision, you have to see this." With that Payson turned to watch a nightmare unfold before her eyes.

Sasha was now on the phone with 911 explaining the situation. She heard him as he spoke to them. She smiled fondly when he starting ranting at them.

Sasha was hovering over her, grasping her wrist, taking a pulse. "No I need help now. My wife collapsed on our bathroom floor. Bleeding. If you don't come, I'll take her to the hospital myself." It was quiet for a moment before Sasha threw the phone against the wall, shattering it. "Damn It. Payson, love, please don't leave me. I need you." Sasha had tears streaming down his face. He shook is head as if to clear it, before cradling her in his strong arms. When he started moving, Payson followed close behind. She watched as he carried her down the stairs, through the front door, and placed her in the back seat of her black SUV. She watched as Sasha, ran to the other side of the car, and got in. Before she could even blink, she was standing by Sasha. She went to grasp his hand, but found she couldn't. She looked over to find that Annabelle was on her other side. "You can't touch him. You can only see and feel what he is feeling now. No use in even trying." Payson looked back over to Sasha. She followed the direction of his eyes to see that he was watching her through the glass window. She seen herself hooked up to two heart monitors: one for her and one for the baby. She gave a sigh of relief when she saw that her baby was still fighting; she was still fighting. She noticed doctors and nurses working frantically to try and save two lives. She looked over at Sasha to see him crumbling. The strong man that she always believed her legendary husband to be was crumbling right before her. He had tears flowing freely down his face, not bothering to wipe them away. She gasped when he turned around and leaned against the wall, slumping to the floor. He was covered in blood. His light gray t-shirt was soaked in blood from when he carried her to the car. His hands and arms were also covered from when he lifted her from the bathroom floor. She helplessly watched as he buried his bloody hands in his hair, crying. The doctor came out a few minutes after Sasha slumped to the ground. She was able to make out the basics of the conversation.

"Mr. Belov, your wife has lost a massive amount of blood. We need permission to do a transfusion. What I'm asking is can we proceed with that option. It's really the only one that can save both your wife and the baby." The doctor looked at Sasha with sympathy.

When Payson heard Sasha speak her heart broke at the sound of his voice. He sounded so shattered. He sounded like he had no will to live anymore. "Are you sure this will safe them? Both of them? If you need blood, take mine. I know for a fact that Payson and I are a perfect match." More tears streamed down Sasha's face as he continued. "We always have been a perfect match. If I lose her. I'll..."

"Mr. Belov, I just got confirmation that you are in fact a match to your wife. If you want to make this quick and officiant we can go in there and just do it in the same room as your wife."

"Yes. Anything that can help. Can I sit with her?" Sasha was getting up from the floor as he was speaking.

The doctor gave a nod. Payson watched as both Sasha and the doctor entered her room. She looked on as Sasha took her hand and pressed it to his lips. She watched as Sasha's arm was stuck with a needle so he could give her his blood, to save her and their baby.

"Now do you see, my dear. You are very loved. Your husband would give his life for you. He can't and won't life without you. Now we have one more place to go. We are going to see what it will be like if you don't make it."

This was one place Payson did not want to go to. A future without her. She blinked to see she was surprisingly in Cambria, California. She looked around to see a brick house surrounded by woods and trees. She saw a silver truck in the driveway. She was at Sasha's house. "This may be hard for you to witness young one, but you must see what he would be like without you." Payson nodded and looked at the house. After a moment the door banged open to reveal Sasha. Payson gasped when she saw him. He looked much older, except he was only about three years older, because behind Sasha, Alex came trailing behind. Payson smiled when she saw him. He looked to be about five or six. She saw Sasha turn around and pick Alex up. She witnessed a moment that she wished she could be part of. She looked on with tears in her eyes.

"Hey buddy. You wanna go for a ride? We can go see grandma, grandpa, and Aunt Becca." She could tell Sasha was only smiling and pretending to be happy for Alex's sake. Sasha put Alex in his booster seat and shut the door, leaving the front door open so he could hear Alex while he was loading the truck. Once he was at the truck bed he slumped over for a moment. When he raised his eyes to the sky, Payson saw tears there. She wanted so badly to wipe them away. It was then that she noticed how much older he actually looked. His eyes didn't have the mischievous spark to them anymore. His hair was dull and shaggy. He even had a bit of a beard going on. This wasn't the Sasha she knew. This was a man that looked like he was only surviving. She knew deep down, that the only reason he was still alive and breathing was because of their son. She noticed that Sasha's lips was moving. She didn't have to listen to know what he was saying. He was saying her name over and over again. She got closer to see that he was also crying. She stopped for a moment, just to listen. His voice was emotionless when he whispered to the sky.

"Payson. Why? Why did you leave me? You left without a goodbye. Our daughter. Our beautiful little girl Annabelle, was so much like you. We lost her to. Not long after you left. Only a few moments after I lost you, my beautiful bride, I lost my precious little girl. Alex lost his mother and sister and everyday he asks me when he'll see his mother and sister again. I don't know what to say. I don't know what to do. I don't know life without you Payson. I just wish I could die." With that Sasha wiped his eyes and put the tailgate of his truck up. He then climbed into the truck to pull out. Once he was pulled out of the drive way the picture faded.

"You see Payson, life without you in it, is literally, hell on earth for him. Everything he does, he does it for your son." Annabelle was next to her again. "Now my dear, you must choose. To go back to my son or move on to the after life. It's all up to you."

Payson didn't need to think about the decision. She already knew what she wanted. She looked at her beautiful mother-in-law and spoke. "I want to go home to my husband and son."

Annabelle smiled at her daughter-in-law before speaking. "I will of course take you home, but first I must ask you one thing."

Payson nodded. "Anything. As long as I get to go home to Sasha and Alex."

Annabelle gave Payson a sad smile. "Tell my Sasha that I love him very much and that I'm so very, very proud of him. He chose well when choosing his soul-mate. No one could have kept up with my dear boy. No one other than the women of his heart. You and him are so much alike. In many ways. I'm watching over you. All of you. Tell him I love him and miss him very much. Tell him that I've always been looking out for him."

Payson smiled before answering. "I will Annabelle. I promise."

"Alright dear. Well now that you have seen all you needed to see I will take you back to my son. Take care of my son Payson." By this time they were back in the empty room again. When Payson looked up Annabelle was gone. The white room started to fade into darkness. As the darkness overcame her, she slowly opened her eyes to see Sasha in fresh jeans and a black t-shirt slumped over her. His hand holding hers at the top of her pregnant belly. She also heard two heart monitors. The only thing that went through Payson Belov's head was that she was back home where she belonged.

**Okay. I tried to do this whole out of body experience thing because I thought it was creative and something different. I'm not sure if it fits well with the story, but please let me know what you think. Reviews are always appreciated. I read every single one of them. They really help me out. I hope you guys enjoy. **


	10. Waiting

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the show. All property belongs to ABC and the writers. **

**AN: Hey guys. I'm so sorry I haven't updated until now. I have college junk I'm doing along with 2 stories here so I haven't had much time to do anything extra. Please as always read and review. **

After giving some of his blood to Payson, Sasha spent 3 hours filling out papers for the hospital; making arrangements for Alex at Kim and Mark's; explaining the situation to Kim and Mark; and getting his dad to coach The Rock in his absence. Sasha wearily made his way to his wife's room. Once inside, he pulled the chair as close to the bed as possible. He took her small hand in his large one and brought it up to his lips; a gesture he had done many times before. He sighed before stroking her pale cheek. He looked at the two heart monitors that was next to the bed. One beeped in a slow rhythmic pattern, while the other one beat at a faster rate. He knew that the baby was okay. He just didn't know about Payson. He remembered the doctor saying that Payson and the baby were fine, but Payson needed to wake up. If she didn't wake up in a few days, then they would have to take the baby by c-section and that is something that neither him or Payson want. He sighed before speaking.

"Sweetheart, I don't know if you can hear me, but please wake up. I need you. Alex needs you." His voice began to break as he continued "Our daughter needs you. I can't do this without you. Please Payson, you're strong. We've been through so much together. I know you can get through this. You have to get through this. For me. For Alex. For our daughter. I can't picture life without you. You bring so much love, kindness, patience, and joy to everyone around you." Tears were streaming down his face as he tried to force the lump out of his throat "Please don't leave me." He placed his hand on her stomach; He gave a sigh of relief when he felt the baby kick.

He didn't know what to do with himself. He had no one to actually talk to. Kim and Mark were watching Alex until things got less hectic and Payson woke up. He refused to think that she wouldn't wake up. He wouldn't be able to function properly if he thought of the what if's. He was a man of facts. For the first time in a long time, he didn't like where the facts were heading. He couldn't help himself. He thought of all the facts swiftly and started analyzing the possible outcomes. He knew for a fact Payson lost a massive amount of blood; he knew for a fact that she was unconscious; he also knew that the longer she was unconscious, the less likely she would wake up. He sighed again before laying his head next to her shoulder. He laid his hand on her belly, to have some form of comfort. He smiled softy as the baby kicked again. _Our little girl is thriving Payson. Please, you need to get through this. Our little girl needs you. Just wake up. I'll do anything as long as you wake up. _He released a slow breath before leaning up and kissing her forehead. He looked at her face and noticed some movement. He grasped her hand and anxiously leaned forward.

"Payson...can you hear me? Love?" Sasha was talking just loud enough for her to hear him, if she was in fact waking up. He waited a few seconds to see if she would open her eyes. When she didn't make any movements he slumped back in his chair, still grasping her hand. He looked around the room as if to memorize it. Everything in the room seemed to remind him of Payson in some way. He noticed a picture of a purple flower on the wall. He sighed thinking that purple was _their_ color. Payson had on the color purple when they first met; purple was a color scheme in their wedding; and it was obviously Payson's favorite color. He noticed that it was darker outside. Even that reminded him of how Payson use to leave the gym late, most nights to go over her routines. Thinking of her made his heart constrict painfully so he looked at the clock on the table and decided to call Kim. He kissed Payson's hand before getting up and walking just outside the room.

He dialed his mother-in-law's number and waited for a few seconds. When she picked up she sounded breathless. "Hello?"

"Kim, it's me." Sasha only got out that much before Kim started to panic.

"Is it Payson? Is she up? What happened?" Kim was firing questions quicker than Sasha could answer them.

"Whoa whoa, Kim slow down. Payson is stable, she hasn't waken up yet. I just called to check in on Alex. Is he doing okay?" Sasha tried to distract himself by asking about his son. Alex always seemed to calm him down. Even if it was only slightly; considering the situation.

"He's fine. He just went to sleep. I put him up in Payson's old room." Kim laughed softly on the other end of the phone. "He saw a picture of you in her old room actually. I was carrying him and when I walked by the dresser he said daddy. I looked and I saw an old picture of you that Payson had on her mirror. You had a trophy in your hand. It was from Sydney I think." She exhaled roughly and Sasha knew she was trying not to cry. "Sasha, how is she? Really? I don't want a 'she's stable', I want to know how she's really doing."

Sasha knew that question was coming. He just wasn't ready to actually say the words. The words that would make this situation almost unbearable. He thought carefully of how to say what he needed to say, without actually freaking her out or upsetting her. After a moment he finally spoke.

"Maybe you should came here so we can talk Kim. I don't want to tell you anything over the phone. If you have questions, then you can ask a doctor who can answer them better than I can. I will tell you what the doctors told me. Do you want to come here or have me tell you? It's all up to you." Sasha was hoping for her to come to the hospital. He hated being in that room. He hated feeling alone and exhausted. He knew if Kim was here, he would feel less lonely. She must have wanted to see Payson, because fifteen minutes later, she was in the door way of her hospital room.

Sasha got up from the chair offering it to her before giving her a hug. "She's gonna be okay Kim. She has to be."

She walked over to the side of Payson's bed and gingerly took her daughters' hand. "Hey Pay. You need to wake up baby. We need you. I can't lose my baby girl. You as a mom, knows what it's like, to not want anything happening to your child. So please, wake up for me. For your son. For Sasha. He's an absolute mess without you. I don't think I've ever seen Sasha this torn up before. Alex is asking about you Pay. He misses you. He needs you to. More than anyone. Alex needs you most baby." She had tears streaming down her face as she spoke. Kim felt a hand on her shoulder and knew it was Sasha.

"Kim, the doctors are here. They wanna check to see if there is any change. I asked them to stay after, so they could answer any questions you might have." Sasha looked passed Kim's shoulder to longingly look at Payson.

With that, they both went out into the hallway to give the doctors the room, that they needed to check Payson.

"What happened Sasha? You just told me she was in the hospital and that you need Mark and I to watch Alex. So what happened?" Kim asked, with an edge of fear in her voice.

Sasha tightly shut his eyes, trying to push back the memory of his wife laying on the bathroom floor covered in blood. He shivered before opening his eyes again, looking Kim in the eye. "She called me around 1:30 today. The moment she said my name, I knew something was wrong. I went straight home. When I found her, she was unconscious on the bathroom floor. Covered in blood. I brought her here, obviously. The doctors told me that the baby is fine. They don't know when...or if...they said that if she doesn't wake up soon, they'll have to take the baby. The first priority is Payson, unless the baby is in danger." He trailed off, taking a look at Kim again. She had tears in her eyes. She went to hug him, but the doctor emerged from Payson's room. Sasha immediately went up to talk to the doctor.

"How is she?" Sasha was anxious, nervous. He looked at the doctor to try and decipher anything from his eyes, but gave up quickly.

The doctor sighed before speaking. "Mr. Belov, your wife is stable. She's unconscious, but stable. The baby is doing, at this point, better than Payson. If she doesn't wake up in the next 48 hours, we're going to have to preform a c-section. Now for us to do that, you need to sign these papers." He held out the papers for Sasha to take. Sasha gave a sharp glare and clenched his jaw, before excepting them.

"What about the baby? The baby isn't due for another three weeks." Sasha was for a moment, in father mode.

"The baby is usually fine and well developed, between 36 and 40 weeks into the pregnancy. So there won't be any damage or problems with the baby if we have to take it. So I suggest you sign these papers. For your baby." The doctor began to walk away, but Sasha stopped him in his tracks. He wanted...needed to know the one thing that has been eating away at him since this mess began.

"What are the chances of her waking up? Of her pulling through this?" Sasha's voice was barely above a whisper, but the doctor heard him.

"Considering she lost a lot of blood, it could be hours, days, even weeks. We're not really sure in these types of cases. This type of thing, is usually unknown. All cases are different, unique. There is no way of saying. I'm very sorry Mr. Belov. If you need anything or there are changes in your wife's condition, please get a nurse or doctor." With that, the doctor walked away, down the hall, as if nothing he said changed anything or affected anyone.

Sasha could barely breathe. _Weeks, days. I don't think I can handle this. I thought I was ready for anything. Not this. I can't..._Sasha began to feel dizzy. He braced himself on the wall next to him. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Payson's eyes staring back at him. He only wished it was Payson and not her mother.

"Sahsa are you alright? Why don't you sit down." She led him to a seat in the waiting room down the hall.

"Kim. The doctor just said that she may or may not wake up. If she doesn't wake up in 48 hours, they'll have to take the baby. The baby is strong. Healthy. Just like her mother." Sasha had tears in his eyes as he looked down at the floor. He didn't want Kim to see him like this. He had to present a strong front. For Kim. For Alex. He heard Kim give a sob next to him. He turned and brought her into a hug.

"She will wake up. I know she will. She's strong, she has a way of proving people wrong. She always has." He said the words, trying to convince Kim and himself. If anything happened to her, he didn't know what he'd do. So he clung onto the hope and faith to get him through this. Kim pulled away looking into his eyes. She placed her hand on his cheek to wipe his tears away. The motherly gesture, brought back memories of his childhood: Annabelle, his sweet, caring mother, He sighed before hugging her one last time. He stood up and made his way back to Payson.

Once inside, he pulled up another chair for Kim. He took his seat, took her hand and settled in for a long night. He glanced to his left and saw Kim easing back into her own chair.

She gave him a small smile. "I figured you need the company."

He smiled softly at her before looking back at Payson. He noticed no change. He leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "I love you Payson. Open your beautiful blue eyes so I can breathe again." He sighed, nuzzling the top of her head. He felt the silky strands of hair he loved to run his fingers through. Before leaning back, he kissed the top of her forehead. He whispered in his native tongue. Thinking of how she loved to listen to him speak in Romanian. He spoke words of love and adoration. So only he would know what he was saying to her. He hoped, in her subconscious she could hear him."Esti inima mea. Te-ai mei sint soulmate. Ai Payson, sunt mai bine mea jumatate. Refuz sa traiasca fara tine. Am sa te urmeze la moarte ca un rege urmeaza regina lui. Ingerul meu m-am nevoie de contrast negru meu eficiente. dragostea mea si inima sint vesnic al tau. pina la moarte. dragostea mea. Intotdeauna. " With that he kissed her forehead one last time and leaned back in his chair.

It felt like he was only asleep for a second and he jolted awake. He noticed that Kim left him a note saying she was in the cafeteria. He sighed looking at the clock. He groaned, when he saw it was only 4:30. _Great, even when my wife is in the hospital, my internal alarm clock never fails. _He glanced around the room and noticed that it was dimly lit by the small lamp on the bedside table. He sighed before taking Payson's hand again. He kissed her softly and laid their entwined hands on top of her swollen stomach. He rested his forehead on top of his arm. He sighed again, before drifting off to sleep.

He woke up suddenly with his heart racing. He didn't move an inch; he breathed in deeply and then listened. He didn't know what for exactly. It was like a premonition he had. He felt he had to be up for something. It was then that he heard it: a soft voice whispering his name. An angel, perhaps. For a split second, he thought his mind and heart were playing tricks on him. Then he heard it again. He looked at Payson to see if he heard properly. His heart skipped a beat at the sight of her. There looking back at him with beautiful dark blue eyes was Payson.

**AN: I'm sorry it took this long to update. I've been busy with school and personal stuff. I wanted to show what Sasha was feeling while Payson was unconscious. Next chapter they will be able to talk and interact more. Also, I need a few ideas for baby names. It's a girl. So suggestions are welcome. D day is fast approaching for baby Belov. So please as always read and review. **

**English Translation for what Sasha said to Payson: **

**You are my heart. You are my soul mate. You Payson, are my better half. I refuse to live without you. I will follow you and worship you in death like a king follows and worships his queen. My angel I need you to brighten my black soul. My love and heart are forever yours. Even in death. My love. Always. **


	11. The Legacy of Annabelle

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Make It or Break It. All property belongs to ABC Family and the creators of the show. **

He looked at her for a split second before leaning forward. Checking to make sure he wasn't seeing things. "Payson?"

She breathed in deeply before opening her eyes again. She spoke softly, barely above a whisper. "Annabelle. I saw Annabelle. Your mom. I saw her."

Sasha looked on in shock. Not really knowing what to say. Instead of speaking, he leaned forward to softly kiss her lips. "Payson. I have never been so scared in my life. I thought I'd lost you. I need to go get a doctor. I'll be right back. I promise." He reluctantly let go of her hand and walked out the door to find a doctor. Once he found a doctor he tried to go in and be with Payson, but the doctor told him to wait outside in the hall. A few minutes later, he saw Kim coming towards him. She looked scared. Before she could ask anything, Sasha spared her the agony of not knowing what was happening.

"She's awake. She woke up about 5 minutes ago. For a second I thought my mind was playing tricks with me. Thank God, it was real. Thank God-" He was cut of by Kim launching herself in his arms for a hug. He felt his shoulder getting soaked by her tears.

"Oh thank God, my baby is up. When can we go see her?" Kim was smiling now. He couldn't help it either; he was smiling like a maniac to. He was just so ecstatic his wife had woken up.

"When the doctor comes out. They want to check her over and stuff. They should be coming out soon." He glanced back anxiously towards the door. Him and Kim walked over waiting for the doctor to emerge. After glancing at his watch for what felt like the hundredth time, the doctor finally came out. Sasha immediately bombarded the doctor with questions.

"How is she? How's the baby?" Sasha was firing questions left and right. The doctor smiled softly before answering.

"Well Mr. Belov, your wife is a fighter. So is the baby. Normally with losing that much blood, the baby wouldn't have made it. Usually. However, your wife and baby are going to be just fine. I'm going to be putting Payson on bed rest for the remainder of her pregnancy. Three weeks. No walking and definitely no lifting. She can get up only if it's absolutely necessary. My suggestion is to be there with her at all times. Any questions?" The doctor let out a long breath after rattling off the instructions for Sasha to follow.

Sasha took a moment to think of all the loopholes Payson may try and find, but couldn't think of anything. "So she can't walk or lift anything for three weeks and only get up when absolutely necessary?"

"That's correct. Her diet doesn't need to change or anything. She can't be put under any stress whatsoever. That is the reason she collapsed. So no stress."

"Alright. I'll be home with her. So will her mother when I can't. So will we just go on like normal with the delivery?" Sasha was asking anything he could think of.

"Yes. If she feels any pain, no matter how small or brief, bring her in to the hospital. We may just have to induce labor if she has any more pain. Other than the bed rest everything looks better. If you have any questions don't hesitate to call. You can go in and see her now. She is still groggy from the meds we've given her, so don't worry if she goes back to sleep." After clearing up the questions, the doctor turned and walked down the hall.

Sasha made a beeline straight to Payson's room. Within seconds, he was at her bedside taking her hand in his. "Hey. How do you feel?"

Payson opened her eyes and looked at him with tired eyes, before answering. "Tired. What happened?"

Sasha went and explained what happened since she called him. "I was so scared we'd lost you. Payson for the first time in my life I was truly terrified. I don't think I'll ever get the image of you on the floor out of my head. It was so..well, let's just so I was terrified." She looked at him, asking with her eyes, the question she was scarred to verbally ask. As always, he knew what she was asking.

"The baby is fine. That was one of the first questions I asked. You both are fine. Thank God." He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. She sighed and took his hand. He looked at her with a smile.

"Sasha, something happened while I was unconscious. It was like an out of body experience. I saw...I saw..." she paused not sure how to go about saying she saw her husbands dead mother. Sasha leaned forward, concern in his eyes.

"What is it love? What did you see?" He stroked her cheek to comfort her. She guys at him before whispering.

"I saw your mother. Annabelle." She looked at him to see his eyes full of shock.

"My mum? You saw my mum?" She nodded.

"This may sound crazy, but it's not. I know it's not. I've never seen pictures of your mother before. I've heard many stories thanks to you, but never pictures. I know what she looks like Sasha." She was desperate for him to believe her. So he soothed her. Thinking she was just dreaming, but he indulged her.

"It's okay, love. I believe you." Sasha took her hand in his and brought it up to his lips, but she weakly took her hand away.

"No you don't. I see it in your eyes. I'll tell you what she looks like and what she said. Maybe then you'll believe me." He nodded for her to continue with her story.

"She was beautiful. She had your eyes. Same size, same shape, same color. She had blond hair to about the middle of her back. You have her smile to. You look a lot like your mother." Sasha admitting he was amazed by Payson's description of his late mother, was an understatement. She told the details of his mother just as he remembered from when he was little. He did have one photograph of his mother, but never shared it with anyone. Not even his wife. It was like his final piece of his mother, that was just his.

"Okay. Wow. That sounds exactly like my mum." Payson looked in his eyes to see a sadness in them, that she hadn't seen in a long time. He nodded his head for her to continue.

"She wanted me to tell you she loves you, she misses you, and that she is watching out for you...for us. She loves you deeply Sasha. Even in death. I promised her, I'd tell you any message she had for you. So I have. Your mother was with me the whole time I was out. We revisited my past. I saw what would have happened if I didn't make it. That's what made me come back. Seeing you and Alex alone. Without me. I couldn't bare that." He took her hand and brought it up to his cheek.

"I'm glad you come back to us. I don't think I could have lost the only other women I ever loved. Losing mum was so hard for me. I lost her when I was 18. A year before I went the Olympics. I won those medals in Sydney for England because of her. For her. In my mum's honor. I've lost her. I couldn't stand to lose you." He had tears in his eyes as he spoke of his mother. "I miss her. I think of her everyday. You remind me so much of her. She would have loved you on the spot." He had a few tears on his rough cheek. Payson smiled weekly at him.

"I'm just glad we're both okay." Payson placed her hand on her swollen belly. She looked at Sasha while she spoke. "I have an idea for a name." Sasha looked at her with smiling eyes.

"Go on love. What do you have in mind?" Sasha was eager to hear her idea for names.

"Annabelle. I want our daughter's name to be Annabelle. After your mother." She studied his face carefully. He looked at her with tears in his eyes. He gave her a wide smile before leaning over and placing a kiss on her belly. He spoke softly.

"Daddy loves you so much Annabelle." When he spoke those words, his voice was soft and light with a mix of happiness and a distant sadness. He looked back up at Payson and kissed her softly on the lips.

"That is a beautiful name. It's perfect." He leaned back and wiped the tears from his eyes. "How about a middle name?"

"You can choose. I chose Annabelle. It's only fair." She gave him that smile that always lit up her eyes. He leaned back in his chair thinking. After a few minutes he found one that fit Annabelle beautifully.

"I have it. Annabelle Mariana Belov. What do you think? It's combining both my heritages. England and Romania. Alex was named after your uncle and father, so we have all three heritages included in our children. What do you think?" Payson looked at Sasha slightly surprised. _He must really want that middle name. He's already got reasons for using it. He is right. We did name Alex after dad and uncle Alexander. So it is fair. It is a beautiful name. _

"It's beautiful Sasha. It has a nice ring to it." She smiled at him before placing her hand on her belly. "We love you Bell. So much." She looked at Sasha before smiling softly.

"Sasha, tell about your mom. You speak of her in passing all the time, but you never really go into detail about her."

Sasha leaned back in his chair thinking. It was true, he never went into detail of his mother. Thinking back on it, he really had no reason not telling Payson of his mother. She was kind and caring; warm and loving. Everything his father wasn't. He figured the first place to start was showing her his mother. He pulled out his wallet and took out a small worn photograph of a beautiful young woman. He handed it to Payson, who was speechless.

"That was my mother. Her eyes were sky blue, blonde hair that was bright as the sun. That picture was taken not long after her and my dad got married." He smiled longingly at the picture Payson had handed back to him. " All the pictures my dad had he got rid off shortly after her death. I was furious. I grabbed all the pictures I could get my hands on. Obviously, this was the only one I could get." He looked at Payson, who was staring at him expectantly. He decided to elaborate.

"My mum was young when she had me. Twenty one to be exact. All throughout my childhood, she was always kind and caring." Payson noticed his eyes darken with a small amount of anger. "She always protected me from my father. Don't get me wrong, he never laid a hand on my mother. He always just yelled. He was so wrapped up in his...gymnastics to be there for us. So when things went wrong, she would always be the one to get blamed and yelled at. As I got older, my mother noticed I had taken a liking to gymnastics like my father. It scared her at first, but me being her baby boy, gave me the support I needed to start out. When I was 17, it broke her heart, knowing she may not see me be the Olympian she always knew I could be. She found out she had cancer: Leukemia. My dear father, didn't even bat an eyelash when he got news of her illness. I was angry at him for staying away from her when she needed him the most. He went and stayed at the gym. Coaching gymnastics as if his life wasn't changing."

Sasha had tears in his eyes as he went on through the story. "I was the one to stay with her when she was sick. I almost gave up my Olympic dream for her. She needed me, but my sweet, loving mother made me promise that no matter what happened to her, I would try to be the Olympian she knew I could be. She passed away two weeks before Christmas. After I promised her to be the Olympian she knew I could be, told her I loved her, she left. She smiled at me, closed her eyes, never to open them again. My dear father made all arrangements for her funeral through phone calls. After the funeral I left Romania. Left my father. I went to the elite gym to train in England, for my mother. Three years of training, blood, sweat, tears, and grief led me to 4 Olympic Gold medals in Sydney for England. For my mum. It was all for my mum. So you see Payson, I am who I am today, because of the two most important women in my life: my mum and you."

The story Sasha told of his beautiful mother brought tears to her dark blue eyes. The story was so sad and beautiful. "Sasha, your mother was a wonderful person. She raised a wonderful man. An honorable man. She would be so proud of you. I know I am. Your a wonderful father; wonderful husband. She taught you well. I'm glad we're naming our daughter after such a wonderful woman. It's her legacy, in a way. She raised you. You and I will raise Annabelle. It's a wonderful legacy to keep. I love you so much, Sasha Belov." Sasha leaned over to wipe the tears from her cheeks.

"It's okay, love. No need to cry. Your here, your alive, Annabelle is doing wonderful. We have so much to be thankful for. Go back to sleep love. You should get some rest. Get your strength built back up." He kissed her forehead before linking his fingers with hers.

"Sasha?" His name was uttered just above a whisper. He looked up at Payson, to see her staring at him.

"Yea love?" His voice matched her is volume, keeping the intimacy between them.

"What happened to you arm? It has a bandage wrap on it. Did you hurt yourself?" Her eyes were questioning, concerned.

"Uh, well, love, when you were unconscious you lost a lot of blood. You and I were ironically a perfect match in blood type so I gave you some of my blood." He explained hoping she wouldn't make a big deal of it. Thankfully she just smiled softly. "Your always saving me in one way or another."

He raised his eyebrow at her before asking, "How's that love?"

"First as my coach in gymnastics, then as my amazing husband now. I love you." He smiled softly before leaning over and stroking her cheek.

"I love you to, Payson. Get some sleep. You need to get your strength back up." He kissed her softly before moving down to kiss her belly.

He watched as his wife fell into a soft slumber. The conversation about his mother brought back both painful and wonderful memories. He smiled remembering the message that Payson gave him from his mother. He whispered into the silence of the room. "I miss you mum, with all that I am. I will never stop loving you. Never." With a sense of peace that escaped him in the last 48 hours he fell back into his chair beside Payson's bedside. Before going to sleep he thought he heard a soft 'I love you to, my precious son.' before falling asleep.

**AN: I wanted to get into some of Sasha's past with his mother. I mentioned his mom in passing once or twice, but I felt she had to have some part in the story since they are naming their daughter after his mother. Please let me know what you think of this chapter. This took me a few days to write. Also if you want, I have a picture of the photograph he let Payson see. So if you want go check it out. So please read and review! **


	12. Home and Back Again

Sasha woke up with a jolt. He looked over at his sleeping wife. His anxious light blue eyes raked over her form sprawled out on their bed. He sighed in relief, as he noticed her even breathing and relaxed face. He glanced over at the clock only to find it read 2:30. He sighed again, as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. He made his way over to the window overlooking their backyard. He pulled the curtain to the side and shivered as the draft coming through the window hit his bare chest. He looked back at Payson, before making his way out of their bedroom. He stopped and checked in on Alex before going down into the kitchen. He grabbed a glass from the cabinet and went to the sink for some water. He walked out of the kitchen and down the hall into the living room. He sat on the couch with a troubled sigh.

Ever since Payson got home from the hospital a couple of days ago, Sasha felt anxious. He was grateful and ecstatic she was home and healthy, but he couldn't shake the bad feeling that overtook him when he was away from her. He couldn't seem to shake the image of her bloody body on the bathroom floor. Every time he closed his eyes, he would see her laying on the floor helpless. Being helpless is something Payson Belov never was. One of the many things Sasha loved about Payson was her strength. He admired her for that. She was much stronger than he ever could be. He was pulled from his thoughts by a noise upstairs. Out of habit, he thought it was Payson. He put the glass on the coffee table and sprinted up the stairs taking two at a time. He stopped when he saw Alex in the hallway clutching his T-Rex.

"Hey buddy. What are you doing out here?" Sasha, knelt down so he was at Alex's level.

"No sleepy." Alex looked at Sasha with big teary eyes. Sasha opened his arms so Alex could fall into them. He scooped Alex up and started to carry him into his room when Alex started squirming.

"Buddy, you have to go back to bed. It's not time to get up yet." Sasha was now in Alex's room making his way towards the bed.

"Mommy." Sasha's heart broke at his son's plea for his mother. It reminded him of when he would plead for his own mother.

"Buddy, you can't sleep with mommy right now. She isn't feeling well and we don't want you getting sick." Sasha placed Alex under the soft warm covers and handed him hack his T-Rex. He looked and saw that Alex had tears rolling down his face. He reached over and wiped them away.

"Oh buddy. I know you want to see mommy, but she really doesn't feel well. She needs to sleep, just like you do." He ruffled his son's hair before placing a soft kiss on his forehead. "Go to sleep son. I'll be here to wake you up in a little while." Sasha tucked him in and waited until Alex's breathing even out into a slow rhythm, before slowly and quietly making his way out of the room. He took a direct left and went into the master bedroom to check on Payson. He opened the door and his eyes widened as he took in the empty bed. He made his way across the room and sighed when he saw the light from the bathroom coming in from the bottom of the door. He was leaning against the wall when the door opened. He looked and saw Payson slowly make her way over to the bed.

"You know Payson, if you needed to go someplace, you could have just yelled for me. I would have been here in no time. You know that." He didn't mean to sound mad or angry, but his fear of something happening to her made him overreact and a little snappish.

He took in her facial expression and knew she was irritated. _Not good Belov, you need to keep her calm __idiot. Not get her irritated. _He was snapped back to the present situation by Payson making a sarcastic comment. " Well Sasha, I would have called for you, but you wasn't in the bed. I'm not an invalid Sasha. I don't need to be waited on hand and foot. I'm fine." As the words spilled out of her mouth, Sasha watched her intently. He thought of her admission of her being fine and couldn't help, but be plagued by the horrific scene he walked into a week ago. The image seemed to fuel his emotional outburst.

"Damn it Payson! Just stop. You're not fine." He took a step forward towards the bed. The moon flooded the room with a white light that made Sasha look, angry. "I almost lost you. Can't you not be stubborn for two seconds for once in your life? The doctor said you need to rest and not do anything and what do you do? You go and do the exact opposite. You didn't have to see the person who means the world to you, lay on a floor, covered in blood unconscious. Damn it, you were dying. I was so close to losing you. Losing Annabelle. I'll be damned if something happens to you. So stop being selfish and not worry about your independence and pride for once." He didn't realize that his voice got louder with each word he spoke. He didn't notice that by the end of his outburst he was yelling. He took one look at Payson and he knew he just started a battle that his wife, didn't have the strength to fight. He shook his head at her before he turned around and began walking out the door. Payson's voice stopped him at the door.

"Well Sasha, I don't need or want your help. Leave me alone. Just go." Payson spoke softly almost to soft for Sasha to hear, but he heard her loud and clear. He looked over at her over his shoulder to see her softly crying. _Nice going dumb ass, you made her cry. _

"If that's what you want." His tone was soft and emotionless. He didn't want her to see that the words she spoke, shattered him.

"Yes. It's what I want. Leave." Payson was now laying down on the bed under the covers, away from him. He made his way to the door again only stopping for a few more seconds. "I love you Payson. Don't ever doubt that." With that, he left their bedroom and went into Alex's room. He sighed in relief when he found Alex still sleeping. A few minutes later, he made his way into the laundry room. He pulled a couple of outfits from the clean pile and threw them into an overnight bag. He grabbed his phone and keys, before heading out the door. While he sped off, he dialed his mother-in-law's number.

"Hello." Kim's voice was groggy and full of sleep.

"Kim, I know it's late and I'm sorry for waking you up, but Payson and I got in a little disagreement. So could you go over and check on her for me? She want's nothing to do with me, at the moment." Sasha's chest constricted as he voiced his troubles.

"Sure. She's okay though, right?" Kim was wide awake now.

"Yea. She's just being Payson. You know how stubborn she can be, even when it's not exactly good for her. She told me to leave. So I'm leaving." Sasha hated to say the words, but knew Kim would find out eventually.

"Leave? Sasha Belov, you'd better not be going far." Kim's anger was, for a change, directed at him.

"God no. I'm not going anywhere far. I'll just stay in the trailer at The Rock. It's still there and still working beautifully thanks to a few family trips in the past. It'll be just like old times. Kind of." He tried to be humorous, but it didn't go over well. He sighed before continuing. "She told me to leave Kim. I'm giving her what she wants. My presence is bothering her. So I figured I would bow out until she's cooled off. I don't want her there alone, so I figured you would come over and stay with her."

He heard her sigh before answering "Of course Sasha. I know this is hard on her. And you, so yes I'll be over in a few minutes."

He sighed in relief. "Thank you Kim. I locked the door and I put the key under the mat on the top step. Can you call when you get there so I'm not worrying?"

"Of course I can. I'll let you know how she is. I'm pulling out of the drive now." He heard as she turned on the car and listened as the engine started up.

"All right. I'll talk to you in a few minutes." He flipped his phone shut as he pulled into The Rock. He parked his car, next to the trailer. He grabbed his bag, got out of the car, and locked the door before heading over to the infamous trailer. He unlocked it and stepped inside.

Stepping into the trailer was like stepping back in time. Since he was waiting for Kim to call him back, he decided to busy himself with going through the small space. Pictures of family from England and Romania; friends from California and England, and his rebels team picture adorned the walls of the trailer. He smiled as he passed each one of them. Each of them bringing up different memories and places he had been in his life. He stopped when he reached the one and only picture he had of The Rock Rebels and him from 2012. They say a picture was worth a thousand words and that rang true in the one he now held in his hands. He looked at each of the faces. Each one held a different meaning and emotional investment into them. The one thing they all had in common was that they all had achieved their dreams. They all had been to the Olympic Games of 2012; they could finally call themselves Olympians. He looked at the person on his left in the picture. Payson had her arms around his waist and Kaylie's shoulders. Her dark blue eyes shinning with happiness and triumph. Her smile lit up the whole picture. He sighed thinking of the way he left things with her before he left. _I shouldn't have left damn it. I've just made things ten times worse. _He put the picture back on the shelf and made his way over to the small bed.

He took in the old blanket on the bed. It was a blanket that his gymnasts from 2012 got him. It was a light blue blanket with three flags sewn into the top creating a unique design. Each flag had a different meaning to him. The Romanian and British flags represented his heritage and who he was when he came to The Rock. The American flag represented who he became and what he found upon coming to The Rock. He smiled as he ran his hand over the smooth material. He glanced down and saw something he hadn't noticed on the blanket before. He yanked the side of it up and noticed four names on it with different messages by each name. He read through them for the first time.

_Thank you for pushing me and being the father figure for me when I needed it most-Emily_

_We've had rough times, but you've helped me become a better person, thank you for that-Lauren _

_You saved me from myself and you helped me become a true champion, thank you-Kaylie _

_You've always believed in me; even when no one else or myself did. I'm so grateful for that and for you-love, Payson _

As Sasha read those messages for the first time, he was overcome with a sense of nostalgia. He was pulled from his emotions when his phone rang. He grabbed it in record time.

"Kim?" His anxious voice spoke for the first time since he got in the trailer.

"Yea. Payson is sleeping albeit, fitfully. Alex is fine to. I couldn't not check on the little man." Sasha smiled at that.

"You can go and stay in the quest bedroom Kim if you want. You don't have to sleep on the couch or anything." Sasha informed her.

"I know that. I plan on seeing you sometime tomorrow Sasha." Her voice was stern and Sasha knew she was just trying to look out for Payson.

"I know. I was going to go and try talking to her tomorrow. She should be cooled dow by then. I'll let you go Kim it's real late. Thank you."

"It's fine Sasha. You're family. I like watching out for family. I'll see you tomorrow." With that he flipped his phone shut and laid it down on the table next to the bed. Since he was eager to get away from Payson he didn't bother changing into actual clothes so he didn't have to change into pajamas. He slipped underneath the blankets and closed his eyes for what he knew would be a fitful sleep.

It felt like as soon as he shut his eyes his phone alarm was blaring loudly in the small space. He groaned, rolling over shutting it off. He sat up and took in his surroundings. _Well Belov, I guess it wasn't a nightmare. It's your fucking reality. _He sighed before climbing out of bed and changing clothes for the day. He had his jeans on and his gray t-shirt over his head just as his phone went off. He grabbed it thinking it was Kim.

"Yea Kim?" Sasha was worried.

"I'm not my mom." Payson's voice came through the other end of the line.

"Payson?... Is it alright if I come over?" Sasha knew he was treading on uneven ground at the moment so he chose his words carefully.

"Yea. It's your house to. I'm...uh...not stopping you." Payson sounded tired, sad, and apologetic.

"I'll be over in a few minutes. Do you want anything?" Sasha was making his way out of the trailer and into his car as he spoke.

"Um no. Mom made breakfast. Thank you though. I'll see you in a few minutes." Payson was being polite.

"Alright. I love you." Sasha waited for a few seconds and he heard her similar worded reply before he hung up.

Once in the drive way he parked his car and made his way into the house. He saw Kim and Alex in the kitchen, but no Payson.

"Where's Payson?" He looked at Kim expectantly while he made his way over to Alex hugging him.

"Oh Sasha, she's upstairs in the bedroom." Kim turned back around towards the sink.

He didn't even reply as he made his way upstairs. He went right towards their bedroom. He stood at the closed door for a moment before walking inside. As he saw Payson sitting on the edge of the bed his heart constricted. _You caused this Belov. Your wife is upset all because of your Alpha male instincts and protectiveness. Smooth move idiot. _He shook his head making his way over towards Payson. As he looked into her red puffy eyes words seemed to pour out of him like rain.

"Payson, I am so sorry. I'm a huge git for what I said to you last night. You're not selfish. You are far from selfish. You are the most giving, selfless, person I know. You have to be, to be with an idiot like me. I'm so sorry. When I came in here and you wasn't in bed, I got scared. Ever since I found you on the bathroom floor, I've been so scared that I would lose you. I could handle losing mum, but I don't think I could ever get over losing you. That is one loss I could never recover from. I love you and I'm so sorry." He looked in her eyes as he spoke. He saw tears streaming down her face. He reached over and cupped her face in his hand, while wiping her tears away.

"I'm sorry to Sasha. Your right, I was being stubborn. I just don't like being cooped up all the time. I didn't mean what I said last night. I do need you. I don't know what I would do without you. You're everything to me. You're always there. I'll always need and want you. I love you. I'm so sorry." She was crying again.

"Hey, it's okay love. We both said things we didn't mean. We both apologized. It's okay now love. No need to cry. I'm right her and I'm not going anywhere." Sasha took her into his arms holding her close. He kissed her temple and was stroking her blond hair when he felt her tense in his arms. He didn't think anything of it, until he felt her short nails dig into his back.

"Love, you okay?" Sasha gently pushed her back to look into her eyes. She silently shook her head, digging her nails in deeper. He winced at the pain, but kept up a strong front.

"What's wrong love? Just tell me what it is and I can help you." Sasha was trying to sooth her, but for once, his smooth voice and accent didn't have the normal calming affect. He watched as she took a deep breath before she spoke. 

"Honey, now don't freak out, but I think we made up in perfect time." A small smile graced Payson's features.

"Why would I freak out?" Sasha looked at her confused.

"Because my water just broke. That's why." He winced as Payson dug her nails into his back again. _Oh bloody hell. _


	13. Annabelle Mariana Belov

Sasha was kneeling in front of Payson at the edge of the bed looking at her face. His mind and body went numb when Payson told him her water broke. He looked at her confused before Payson's painful groan pulled him out of his thoughts. "Love are...are you alright?"

Payson lifted up her face and looked into Sasha's panicked light blue eyes. "Does it look like I'm alright here? No It doesn't. If you don't move, I'll go to the hospital my...OOOWWW" Payson stopped her rant when her body was overcome with a contraction. She grabbed the front of Sasha's shirt so tightly her knuckles were white. Sasha had no idea what he was supposed to do. Without thinking he got ready to lift Payson up in his arms when she stopped him.

"No. Don't. We need the bag in the car first." Payson was panting now as she looked at Sasha.

"Where's the bag? I'll get it and put it in the car. Then I'll come back up and get you so we can leave." Sasha was using his coaching voice to try and get her to concentrate.

"You mean you didn't put it together?" Payson was glaring at Sasha as his facial expression went from sane to panicked in seconds.

"Wait, the bag isn't ready? What all goes in the bag? I thought you had it together a couple of weeks ago." Sasha was now scurrying around the room grabbing clothes from the dresser while still looking for the bag.

"The bag is in the closet. The baby stuff goes in there with some of my stuff. Just hurry up Sasha. I don't think we have much time." Payson's breathing was labored again and Sasha noticed._ Great job Belov, your wife is in labor and you go and act like a moron. Good job. Idiot. _

He went into the closet searching for the bag. A couple of minutes later he emerged with the bag stuffed with Payson's clothes and baby clothes. He sat it on the bed and looked over at Payson. He sighed when she looked relatively calm. "Okay, love. I think the bag is ready. I have your clothes."

Payson looked over her shoulder and shook her head. "I need my toothbrush to Sasha. I..." She was cut off by another contraction. Sasha went into the bathroom and grabbed a toothbrush and a few more things he thought Payson may need. He threw everything in the bag and slung it over his shoulder. He turned towards the door and started downstairs.

He was half way down the stairs when he realized he forgot Payson. He through the bag down the steps and ran back for Payson. She was still on the edge of the bed breathing through another contraction by the time he got back to her.

"Forget something?" Payson's eyes was glazed over with agony as she spoke. Sasha shook his head trying to clear his thoughts before he gathered Payson in his arms and proceeded down the stairs. He looked down at her before he spoke.

"I could never forget you love. You're the most important person to take." Sasha tried to laugh it off, but Payson didn't find it very amusing. As they walked towards the front door Kim was walking out of the kitchen. Sasha walked passed her only saying two words.

"Baby time." Sasha looked at Kim before he went out towards the car.

Forty-five minutes after Sasha pulled out of the drive way Payson was set up in her own room. Sasha glanced around at the paintings on the wall trying to entertain himself. He was pulled out of his observations by a bone crushing grip on his right hand. He looked over to see Payson laying on the bed with her eyes tightly shut, grimacing in pain. He reached over to stroke her cheek, giving her some form of reassurance. He knew from doing this before when they had Alex, that him talking and trying to 'coach' her didn't help much. He just simply had to be there silently encouraging her.

"You don't have to do that you know." Payson opened her eyes to look at Sasha. He looked back with questioning eyes.

"I don't have to do what love?" Sasha stroked the back of her hand.

"Not talk. I want you to talk. I need you to talk. It helps me when you talk to me." Payson closed her eyes again, laying back against the pillows.

Sasha smiled softly, before leaning over and kissing her forehead. "You're doing an amazing job, love. Soon this will all be over and we can take our Annabelle home." Sasha took her small hand in his and squeezed softly. "We're in this together...always."

Payson looked at him before smiling softly back at him. "I love you."

Sasha smiled softly at her before leaning back in the chair next to her bed. The minutes morphed into hours as Sasha kept a close eye on Payson as she slept. However, she wasn't sleeping well. Sasha noticed that every few minutes or so, she would move and try to get comfortable. He sighed as he watched her. He felt somewhat guilty for the situation his wife was in. He was, after all, the one who got her pregnant. _Well Belov, it takes two to tango as they say. So it wasn't all your fault. It's not like you forced her into anything. If you remember right she came at you willingly. Very, very willingly. _He smirked to himself, but it quickly vanished as Payson moaned in her sleep. He hovered above her to see if she was awake. He saw her dark pain filled blue eyes directed at him.

"I can go get a doctor Payson if you want. If you can get medication, please, get it. I don't want you in pain love." Sasha's eyes gazed at her pain filled expression. "Now isn't the time to be brave."

Payson glared at him before speaking through gritted teeth. " You don't want to feel guilty. You got me in this position. This is your fault."

Sasha sighed before speaking, trying to keep his tone soft. "Payson, you can yell at me all you want, but I'm going to get a doctor for you. I'll be right back. Besides love, it does take two, not one." With that he let go of her hand and made his way out the door.

About ten minutes later Sasha returned with a doctor. The doctor approached Payson while Sasha made his way back to Payson's bedside.

"Well Payson, I'm Doctor Owens. I'll be with you until your regular doctor arrives. She should be here, in the next few hours. I'm just going to check and see how far you've progressed. If your dilated enough I can give you the epidural. I don't want to give it to you, too soon, because when it wears off, I can't give you anymore."

The doctor proceeded to check Payson over, while Sasha held Payson's hand. After a few moments, the doctor looked up at the couple. "Well Payson, you're about five centimeters dilated. If you want any form of pain medication, now would be the time to do it. If you wait much longer, you won't be able to get anything."

Payson closed her eyes as pain overtook her body once again. She opened them only to look into Sasha's anxious gaze. She took a deep breathe before turning towards the doctor.

"Alright, fine. I want the strongest medicine you can give me. I don't like this type of pain. Just give me the medicine...uh..please." Sasha smirked as Payson closed her eyes again, while breathing through another contraction.

Sasha turned to the doctor and glared at the doctor. "Well, you heard her. Go get her the medicine she needs. That's what you're here for." Sasha smirked as the doctor jumped slightly, before hastily exiting the room.

"It's okay, love. The doctor will be back soon with the medicine. You're going to be just fine." Sasha took Payson's hand as she gripped the sheets. He looked to see for the first time, Payson crying from the pain. "It hurts. Please...help me Sasha, please.." She trailed off as another wave of pain hit her.

Sasha stroked the hand he was holding, while he leaned forward so he could whisper in her ear. "Breathe Payson. Just breathe. Relax. In through your nose and out through your mouth" He was demonstrating the breathing exercise when he was stopped by a hand gripping hard at the nape of his neck.

"You try breathing in and out a certain way when your about to give birth to a baby." Payson's eyes flashed with pain and irritation as she looked into Sasha's light blue eyes. "I don't need you to coach me in something you've never done." Her grip on the back of his neck tightened. "This isn't gymnastics." She enunciated the last three words with a small shake, making Sasha's face come closer to hers. Payson let go of his neck when the contraction was over.

He rubbed the back of his neck while trying to hold back a grimace. "Payson, I'm only trying to help. I can't exactly take your pain away here. I can't relate to you in this like I can in gymnastics. I'm sorry for that. The only thing I can do is hold your hand and encourage you. That's all. You have to work your own miracle here. Lord knows I can't do this for you. If I could, so you wouldn't be in pain, I would, but I can't. We can do this Payson. You can do this. Together, like always." He looked to see she had tears in her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Sasha was automatically thinking something was wrong. She just nodded as tears streamed down her face. Sasha took her hand again.

"That was the most beautiful thing you've ever said to me Sasha." She looked at him noticing he was rubbing his neck where she grabbed him. " I'm sorry about your neck. Are you okay?"

Sasha looked at her and nodded. "I've had worse. Besides it isn't nothing I can't handle. I'm feeling better than you probably are right now."

Their conversation was disrupted by Doctor Owens and two nurses entering the room. "Mr. Belov, your going to have to leave while we administer the epidural to your wife. So if you would so kindly step outside. We'll only be a few minutes."

Sasha looked at Payson to give her an encouraging smile before getting up and going to the door. Before he left her turned back towards Payson. "I'll just be outside the door love. I'm not going anywhere."

He stepped outside and took out his phone to check the time. _Damn...it's only 2:30. We've been here for five hours. Many more to go Belov. I may as well call Kim to let her know what's going on. _

He dialed his mother-in-law's number quickly. After a few seconds it went to voice mail. After leaving an update on Payson for Kim with a promise of calling when Annabelle arrived he hung up the phone and turned towards Payson's door. He was leaning against the wall when one of the nurses came out.

"You can go in now. The doctor is just checking her over before he leaves to see other patients." Not needing to be told twice, Sasha went in to Payson's room and next to her bed without being noticed. He quietly sat next to Payson as the doctor wrote something on a clip board. He looked up noticing Sasha for the first time.

"Sasha good your back. Well, things are moving along quite nicely. You're about seven centimeters dilated so far Payson. I'd give it a couple more hours and see where we are then. It won't be much longer until the fun can start." With that the doctor smiled and walked out of the room.

Sasha looked over at Payson and noticed that she looked somewhat better. "You look better love."

"I feel better. I'm kind of tired though." Sasha nodded while he leaned back in the chair.

"Get some rest love. You're going to need it." Payson closed her eyes after a few moments and soon fell asleep.

The silence let Sasha reflect and think. _This time tomorrow you'll have a daughter Belov. She'll have you wrapped around her little finger in no time. Just like her mother. _He took out his phone to check the time. He was doing that a lot. He sighed when the display read 3:00. _Can't the time go any faster. God, Alex could do cartwheels down the hall and back faster than the time seems to be passing. _Sasha sighed and stood up. He couldn't seem to sit still. He knew it was a big part of his nature to always be moving, but a large part was nerves. He looked over at Payson and noted that she was still sleeping. He went over to the window and looked out the window. Sasha couldn't deny that the view was beautiful. He smiled as he surveyed the mountains of Boulder. When he first came here he thought he would come, coach, and leave. He chuckled softly as the thought entered his mind. Thinking back he was naïve to the feelings and dreams that would be provoked and awakened by the woman laying on the bed.

As if sensing her eyes on him, he turned around and walked over towards the bed. "Hey love."

Payson looked at him with tired eyes before speaking. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just enjoying the view sweetheart." Sasha smiled as he leaned in to kiss her forehead. He pulled away in time to hear her sarcastic comment. "Oh yea. Some view I am."

Sasha took a moment to look at his wife. Really look at her. What he saw when looking at Payson took his breath away. He didn't see a sweaty woman about to give birth to a baby. Instead he saw a beautiful flower giving beauty and meaning to the world.

"Yes, some view you are. You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Sasha took her hand and brought it up to his lips. He looked at Payson's facial expression. He noted that she had _the look. _The same look that brought him to fall in love with her. She had determination and anticipation in her eyes. He also noted that there was a hint of pain gracing her features. Without really knowing how he knew what was happening, he went with his instincts. He let go of her hand and walked out of the room only to return two or three minutes later with Dr. Owens.

Dr. Owens made his way over to the bed. "Payson I just want to check you real quick to see how far we're progressing. It will only take a minute." A moment or two later he got up from his stool and called in the nursing team. "Well Payson, it looks like you're fully dilated. When the nursing team gets here we can get this show on the road."

Sasha looked at Payson to see her reaction. He was relieved when he saw she was calm. _See Belov, no need to get nervous. Payson looks fine and she's the one having the baby. So just relax and breath. She'll be fine. _

Of course the thought of Payson being fine left his mind and was replaced by a squeamish fear as he held her hand during her contractions. As the doctor sat at the foot of the bed getting prepared for the arrival of Annabelle fear once again gripped Sasha like a vice grip. He looked at Payson and together they braced themselves for the next few hours of work ahead of them.

The doctor finally looked up and said the words that both Sasha and Payson had been waiting months for. "Okay, Payson, on the next contraction I want you to push. Can you do that?"

Payson looked at Sasha before she turned towards the doctor and nodded. A few seconds later Payson was pushing with everything she had. The only thing Sasha could think of to do was stoke her hair and murmur words of encouragement in her ear. After about an hour, Sasha could see the exhaustion creep into Payson.

"Sasha, never again. I will never have any more children. Ever. I...OH GOD." Sasha cringed as Payson, for the first time, yelled. He's heard her yell before, but nothing like this. Her screams brought back memories of Alex's birth. He leaned forward to wipe her sweaty brow.

"Payson, look at me. You've done this before. You can do this, I'm right here." He grimaced as Payson clamped down on his hand again as she pushed through the pain. "That's it love. Push through the pain. You're doing good. You're half way there." Sasha looked at the doctor to see him concentrating.

"Okay Payson. Stop for a second and just breath. The head's almost out." Out of sheer curiosity Sasha bent down to take a quick look. Upon seeing all the blood he wished he hadn't. He straightened back up to meet Payson's dark blue eyes.

"Hey there love. Your doing good. Uh...Annabelle's almost here. Just a few more minutes and she'll be here." Sasha took Payson's hand and squeezed gently. She returned the gentle gesture with a vice grip.

"I...I have to push." The doctor nodded at Payson to continue. After a few more strong pushes and one final scream from Payson, Annabelle Mariana Belov, finally came into the world.

Upon seeing his daughter for the first time, Sasha cried. He wanted to go and hold her right on the spot. He wanted to make sure she was okay. He could feel his instinct to protect her come out at full force. Once Annabelle was cleaned and checked she was laid on Payson's chest. The only thing Sasha could do was stare in awe and amazement at what he just witnessed. His wife, just gave life to the small precious human laying in her arms. He walked over silently as tears still fell from his eyes. He leaned over and stroked his newborn daughters head with gently fingers.

"Hey Annabelle. Daddy's here." He kissed Payson on the forehead before whispering in her ear. "You did beautifully Payson. She's so beautiful." Payson looked up with bright eyes.

"You want to hold her?" Sasha sat down on the edge of the bed and gently took his daughter in his arms for the first time.

They say a woman becomes a mother when she finds out she's pregnant, while a man becomes a father when he holds his baby for the first time. To Sasha that statement hit home. For the first time he was able to actually feel his daughter and hold her. As if sensing the change in the person holding her and the position she was in, Annabelle opened her eyes. Sasha gasped as he looked into his daughter's eyes for the first time. It was like looking in a mirror.

"Payson, look. She has my eyes." Payson looked into the eyes of her daughter and smiled.

"I think she's going to be a daddy's girl. I can feel it." She smiled as she took Annabelle back into her arms.

"Well, as long as she's healthy and happy than I'm okay with that." He leaned over and kissed both is wife and daughter on the forehead.

Sasha looked at his wife and daughter together and was amazed at the picture she presented. As long as his wife and two children were happy and healthy, then he would be okay.


	14. His Life

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Make It Or Break It. All content belongs to ABC Family. **

**AN: I know I haven't done a disclaimer or authors note in the last couple chapters so I'll do it in this one. This is the final chapter of His Life. There will be a sequel following this story. I'll post it as soon as I can. I want to thank all of you has reviewed my story faithfully. I want to give a special thanks to HarryPotterFan, Anastasiya M., and KaylaSims. All three of you have reviewed most of my chapters. I want to thank all three of you for that. I enjoyed all of your reviews and loved reading them. Please look for my next story coming soon! PS. Read and Review. **

A loud cry broke the peaceful silence of the house. Sasha groaned and rolled over to check the time. He sighed when the bright red numbers read 3:30. He felt movement next to him on the bed. He glanced over to see Payson open her tired eyes.

"No love, I'll get her. If she needs you I can bring her in here. Just go back to sleep." Sasha pulled on his PJ bottoms and made his way into the nursery. He cringed when his daughter's loud wails become even louder. He picked her up and went to the rocking chair. He smiled softly as he stared into the depths of her light blue eyes.

"Ssshhh. It's okay Bells. Daddy's here." He brought her up to his chest and slowly rocked her back and forth. When she wouldn't stop crying Sasha was struck with a brilliant idea.

"Hey Bells. You want to hear daddy sing? I can sing to you." Sasha thought for a moment and started singing a Romanian lullaby he remembered his mother singing to him when he was little.

As the words flowed from his mouth in song, he began to notice his daughter's even breathing. After a moment of blissful silence he placed her back in her crib and placing the blanket gently over her tiny body. He stood by her side for a few moments, just to simply watch her, knowing that he wouldn't be able to do this for very long. He sighed as he stroked her forehead before whispering "Noapte bună unul mic".

He made his way out of the nursery leaving the doors to the nursery and the master bedroom open. He sighed as he sunk back into the warmth the covers and his wife provided. He turned to look at Payson. He smiled softly as he watched her sleep. He sighed as he thought of how lucky he was. He had a wife that loved him for himself and not his status as a sports legend. In that relationship he was able to find love, completeness, and happiness in ways he only dreamed of. He rolled over so he could bring her closer to him. He smiled as her rose scent assaulted his senses. She stirred in her sleep and looked up at him.

"Was she okay?" A question only a mother felt the need to ask at an ungodly hour.

Sasha gave her a tired smile and kissed her forehead. "She's fine love. Go back to sleep."

She moved closer so she could be enveloped in the warmth his body provided. He looked down at her before whispering, "Thank you Payson."

She looked up at him confused. "For what?"

Sasha smiled affectionately before answering. "For everything. For loving a bloody idiot like me; for giving me the two most beautiful children in the world. Thank you Payson for my life. I'm going to spend every single day thanking you. I love you."

She smiled up at him before kissing him lightly on the lips. "Well, your welcome. I love you to. Always."

He brought her closer before murmuring in her ear. "Yes always."

As he fell asleep with his two children close and his wife in his arms he sent up a prayer towards the powers above for the life he managed to have. He thanked them for his children, the love he shared, and the life he will lead for the rest of his life. He thanked them for one thing and one thing only. He thanked them for his life.

**AN: It is finally done. I hope that you all enjoyed this final chapter. I wanted to close out this story on a soft note of love. I know there may be some unanswered questions from this story so you can get some of them answered in the sequel.** **The sequel to His Life is called A Gymnastics Legacy. So if you want to check out what happens in the future for Alex and Annabelle then go on over and check out the sequel. Thank you guys so much for the reviews they all are cherished and loved. Thank you guys. **


End file.
